Thats thier Amore
by Lilmonkey1507
Summary: Amore Witts is stuck between the Hawks and the Ducks. When her parents split and she's forsed to return to the Hawks team her new found friendship with the Ducks will be tested. Much better than summary. so please R
1. Amore Jane Witts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks, but the Witts family is mine mwahahahahah lol

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks, but the Witts family is mine mwahahahahah lol **

**AN: I have this whole Amore Trilogy written already and good news I'm getting my own computer next week and it's a laptop so I'll be doing my writing none stop! Hope you enjoy my newest Mighty Ducks fanfic!! And please RandR oh and Amore is like the French word for love. Like the Frank Sinatra song That's Amore. I'll explain her name later.**

I looked out my bedroom window to see my best friend taking shots at a homemade, wooden hockey goalie in his driveway. I couldn't help but smile. He loved hockey as much as I did and I'd say even more. I got off my bed, put on my pink and black heeleys and walked out to see him.

He shoots… and its good!" He said skating in a circle and pumping his fist in the air.

"Nice. I bet the goalie didn't even see that one coming." I said causing him to jump. He turned towards me and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked and I cringed at his bitterness. "You're no longer on my team. Remember your D-5 now."

"Oh come on! so we can't be friends because my parents go by the rules!" I said shaking my head. "Your just as bad as the rest of those Hawks."

"You used to be a Hawk remember." He shot back angrily.

"And I really felt like part of the team." I said sarcastically. "I never played a single game. But of coarse you would have noticed. You played every game."

He shook his head as he headed back to his house. I watched him go as I held back tears. He and I had been friends since my family moved next door to him. Now he was twelve and I was thirteen and it seemed we grew further and further apart as we got older. I heard a car pull up behind me and turned to see my older brother was home.

"Hey squirt." He said as he got out of his car. He ducked back in for a moment and produced five large pizza boxes from his car. "Come help. There are more in here."

I smiled and quickly went to help. I got the pizza and looked up at him. "Mom and dad aren't coming home tonight are they?"

"Nope" My brother replied. "But they said as long as we don't trash the house we can have people over…Hey why don't you go invite…"

"We aren't talking." I said interrupting him.

"Amore Jane. What did you do?" my brother asked opening the door for me.

"Nothing Jason Dean. He's mad because I went to D-5." I said placing the pizza on the kitchen island. Jason just shook his head.

"Do you want me to talk to Alex for you? See if he can change his brothers mind?" Jason asked. I didn't believe it would do any good and I know Jason was thinking the same thing, but because he was a caring older brother he always tried anyway.

"Who are you inviting over?" I asked and Jason shrugged.

"Some guys from school." Jason said and I groaned.

"If you bring Rick I will flip out!" I said and Jason laughed.

"Just because he teases you so much doesn't mean you have to hate him." Jason said then looked down at me. "Alright fine, I wont invite Rick. Oh and only five friends each."

"Fine. I'll go make my calls first." I said. Jason was about to protest so I quickly picked up the phone before I explained. "All your friends have cars. Mine don't."

I called up five of my friends from D-5 and waited in my room till they got to my house. I invited Charlie Conway, my new best friend. Connie Moreau because she was the only other girl on the team and the oreo line or Jesse and Terry Hall and Guy Germaine because no one came close to those three. By the time they got to my house, Jason and his friends had already downed four pizzas.

"Nice place you've got here Mory. Who'd your parents have to kill to get it?" Charlie asked as he helped himself to some pizza.

"We'll never tell you, but I've heard that your next on the list." Jason said from the living room.

"Your brother's friends are here?" Charlie said in surprise. None of my D-5 friends had been to my house before, but they all knew who Jason was. and they knew that he went to Eden Hall, one of the hardest private schools to get into.

"And they are taking over the living room. Where are we going to hang out?" Connie asked.

"The basement room." I said with a smile. "Hey Oreo line, why don't you guys each grab a pizza box. Charlie you grab plates and cups. Connie, you can help me carry pop."

We got everything together and went down stairs. I smiled at the woops and hollers of my friends as they realized my basement was actually cooler than the living room. It had a big screen tv with surround sound, hooked up to three different game systems and a DVD player. Two black sofas put together to make and L shape sat in front of the tv and on either side of those were two red chairs. In the back wall there was a futon and in the middle of the room was a pool table, air hockey table, and a dart board on the wall.

"Man why didn't your brother come down here with his friends?" Guy asked.

"We trade off. he got it last time we had friends over and so my turn this time."I said turning on the tv and plugging in the guitars for guitar hero 3.

"Hey how old is your brother by the way?" Connie asked.

"Sixteen." I replied. The boys started to tease Connie for asking while Guy tried to defend her. I watched my new friends and smiled. The Hawks were never like this. It was all Hockey this or Hockey that. Coach Reilly had them breathing, sleeping and peeing Hockey.

I skated around the ice and every so often stopped the puck to only pass it to one of my teammates. I looked down at my watched then towards the street. Jason was to have picked me up from practice ten minutes ago. I thought of how life would be with out him. I don't think I would survive. He was the one who raised me. Mom and dad were always gone to some function or some random vacation. So Jason took care of me. Most people even thought Jason was my father. He looked about 18 and sadly I was extremely tiny for my age. I looked like I was only about eight or nine. It was a curse for a girl my age. Jason and I even looked a lot a like. We both had the same nose and blue eyes. He had dark blonde hair and mine was more strawberry blond. I looked down at my watch again. it wasn't like him to be late.

"Got some where to be Slick?" Averman asked and I rolled my eyes. The team called me Slick when I first joined the team because I sadly was the best they had and because I came from the rich side. The nickname stuck from then on.

"My parents are coming home from their cruise today." I said. _Or at least they should_. I thought to myself. I heard the sound of my brothers horn. "See you at the game."

"See ya Slick." Goldberg called from his spot in front of the goal.

"Bye Mory. See ya." Charlie said skating by. He tripped on his own skates and fell hard.

"Smooth move Spaz-way." I said helping him to his feet. I rushed over tom y brothers car, but slowed down when I realized that my brother wasn't alone in the car. He had brought Alex.

"Amore, what's up girl. Your looking pretty good out there." Alex said when I got in.

"We have to go pick up your brother don't we." I said with a sigh. I already knew he would be at practice. Sure enough that is were we ended up.

"Nice to see you Amore." Coach Reilly said loud enough for his team to hear. The team started to call after me with smirks on their faces. "So come to check out your old team?"

"I'm just here with my brother." I replied. I looked over at Jason. He knew I wanted to get out of there but Alex's brother wasn't wanting to leave yet.

"So how is the D-5 team?" Ray Larson asked with a sneer. 'Do they still suck?"

"You'll just have to find out when you play us." I replied. The Hawks laughed.

"Why? We already know who's going to win." Adam Banks said with a laugh. I glared at him. "You don't even have a coach."

"I'm walking home." I said to Jason. "I don't want to ride home with a Hawk."

I turned and walked away, ignoring Jason calling after me and Alex yelling at his brother. I decided not to go home right away. But like always I ended up down by the old pond down the street from my house. I wished I would have grabbed my skates from Jason's car. Skating out on the pond always cooled me down. The sun was going down and I knew I would be in trouble, but I didn't care. The Hawks were mad at me because my parents went by the rules. They hadn't even really let me be apart of their team unless they wanted to come hang out in my basement.

"Mory?" I didn't turn around. I knew who it was. not many people called me Mory. "Mory come on."

"Go home. Tell every one that I'm fine and will be there soon." I said but instead of leaving he sat down next to me. "I didn't say here have a seat, let make this even more awkward."

"We need to talk." He said and I turned to look at him. He was the same boy that I had known for six years. Light blond hair, blue eyes, innocent looking as could be and as shy as a rabbit. My used to be best friend, Adam Banks. I looked at him closely and could tell he was starting to get a fat lip.

"Alex beat you up didn't he?" I asked. I didn't feel sorry for him at the time. I knew it was because of how he had treated me.

"Do you have to run to my brother every time we have a fight?" Adam asked. I wanted to hit him for even asking such a thing, but I could tell he was really hurt by this.

"I didn't tell Alex anything." I said laying down and looking up at the darkening sky.

"Yeah right." Adam said shaking his head. He looked down at me and sighed. "What's happened to us? We never used to fight."

"We are growing up." I replied with a sigh. I looked at my watched. I was in a lot of trouble.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Adam said getting to his feet and holding his hand out to me. I just gave him a yeah right look and got up on my own. He shook his head. "I was trying to be a gentleman."

"Uh-huh and in a couple of years you'll be trying to play tonsil hockey with me. I'd rather not." I said. He smiled mischievously.

"Who says I'm not trying that now?" he asked.

"Because Dear innocent Adam. You still believe girls have cooties." I said with a laugh. I started to run down the sidewalk with Adam on my tale. I rounded the corner and froze. Bryan McGill and Ray Larson were playing one on one street hockey. Adam didn't see them and tackled me to the ground. I pushed him away and angrily got to my feet.

"What?" he asked and then he saw them. The two boys skated up to the side walk. "Oh hey guys."

"What is she doing here?" Ray asked glaring at me.

"Last time I looked it was a free country Larson and a girl could go where ever she pleased." I snapped back at him.

"Yeah, well this is Hawk territory." Bryan said with a smirk. "No D-5s aloud."

"Go kiss your mama's fat behind." I snapped, turned around, and walked away.

"See you tomorrow Amore." Ray called after her. Adam didn't fallow. He stayed back with his fellow Hawks.


	2. First Game Agianst The Hawks

**Disclaimer: i do not own the Mighty Ducks.**

**AN: I got my computer! so here are the chapters up to 8!**

Jason drove me to the game, but he couldn't stay and watch. I later found out that Phillip Banks, Adams dad, was taking me home. There was no way to get out of it considering I was grounded for two weeks. I skated onto the ice and made my way to my team. The Hawks were in the middle of the rink skating in a circle and chanting their teams name. I remember when I was on the team I had to hide my long strawberry blonde hair under my helmet so I looked like the rest of the team. Or so that's what I thought. Reilly didn't like to have a girl on the team so having me was a burden to him. His way of dealing with it was to have me hide my hair and refuse to let me take off my helmet. I only realized this when I became D-5. They didn't care if my braid was showing at all. The Hawks started to do their line exercises and I was glad I wasn't a part of it. They only did five when they started t scrimmage. Bryan and Ray skated up to my team.

"Hi girls." Ray said with a taunting smile. Karp went for him but was held back by Jesse and Guy. Ray started to skate away but not before addressing me. "See you on the ice Witts."

"Yeah just watch your back Larson." I said under my breath. My teammates turned towards me. I hadn't told them that I had once been a Hawk. They waited for Bryan and Ray to skate out of ear shot before the ganged up on me.

"How do they know you?" Peter questioned.

"She used to be on the team, but as a bench warmer." Adam said stopping in front of us. "Isn't that right Mory."

"Go eat shit!" I yelled as I tried to climb over the board. Charlie and Averman held me back as Adam skated away. I pushed the boys of me and took a seat on the bench. Charlie sat down next to me, trying to cheer me up. He gave me a hug then stood up to talk to the rest of the team. I looked over and saw Adam shake his head at me. I smiled to myself. Adam knew he had been replaced as my best friend. I looked up as was very surprised to see Gordon Bombay. Bombay was a family friend and also my Godfather.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He looked down at me with the same surprise I had.

"Me? Why aren't you with the Hawks?" He asked.

"District lines changed." I replied. The Hawks started their chant. Bombay was the reason I got onto the team. We just mentioned he was our lawyer and they automatically put me on the team.

"Alright team bring it in." Bombay said and the team surrounded him. He tried to get us to do the same chant as the Hawks, but our team didn't seem to catch on. He soon gave up. "Yeah we're real fired up."

I got out onto the ice and took my spot across from Ray. Guy was facing off against Bryan and Jesse was against Adam. The ref dropped the puck and to no ones surprise Bryan got the put first and quickly passed it off to Adam. I tried to get past Ray, but he pushed hard against me. By the time I got away from Ray, Adam had made a goal. I groaned. Adam skated past Jesse and knocked his helmet off. Jesse tried to go for him but the ref held him back. I skated up to Adam.

"That was uncalled for." I said. Adam just laughed and skated past. I took my place again and before I knew it I was checked hard into the board. I looked up to see the retreating backs of Bryan and Ray. I slammed my fist down on the ice and quickly got to my feet. I was getting very tired of those boys. I skated hard towards Adam. When he saw me coming he passed the puck to Ray. I quickly changed my path and cornered Ray against the board. I pushed him hard against the board and soon found myself smashed up against it. I let out a muffled cry of pain as I used my stick to trip the Hawk player up. When he fell I heard the whistle of the ref. the ref had seen. I looked down to see Adam. He angrily got to his feet.

"What was that about?" he asked. I just smiled and skated towards the box. I sat down and sighed. Bombay walked up to me.

"And you tripped Adam why?" He didn't look happy.

"They're gunning for me Bombay." I protested.

"Of coarse they are. Your their only competition." Bombay and I rolled my eyes. I was out of the box while Bombay gave the team "pep talk". I got back on the ice. Whatever I did I was getting hounded by Adam, Ray or Bryan. Donny Brown had he puck and was about to pass to Adam when I finally got away from Ray. I intercepted the puck and passed it to Charlie. He started towards the Hawks goal, but he was all alone. The Hawks barreled over my teammates an blocked me well.

"Come on Spaz-way!" I muttered as I started to get up. Charlie went to take his shot but fanned it. I skated hard towards the Hawks zone. Charlie hit the board and as he started to get up, Adam came up behind him and hit him hard into the wall. Angrily I checked Adam and he hit the ice hard.

"Come on Spaz-way." I said helping up and handing him his helmet. I glared down at Adam. He was being a complete jerk.

"Thanks Slick. Just watch your back." Charlie warned. As Adam started to get up I pushed him back down. I cringed when I heard that evil whistle. The ref had seen me once again.

"That's attempt to injure. Witts is out of the game." The ref said. The Hawks cheered. I should have know that's what they were trying to do the whole game. The ref escorted me off the ice. As soon as I got into the locker room I slammed my stick against one of the lockers and it snapped in half.

"Damn it." I said angrily. My parents had just bought me that hockey stick. I'd have to use my old one again till my parents got back from Los Angeles. Slowly I started to get into my street clothes. I was about to go check out how the game went when the locker room door opened and he team walked in.

Charlie sat down next to me and shook his head. "Man you're lucky you weren't there for Bombay's end of game speech."

"What speech?" Karp asked. "He just yelled a lot. He was a bigger jerk than our last coach."

I just shook my head. I knew he hated kids. The team got their hockey gear off and dressed in silence.

I fallowed Charlie out of he arena but I was soon met by an angry Phillip Banks.

"Amore Witts get into this car now. Your going home." He said angrily. Cassy Conway, Charlie's mom, walked up behind him and placed a hand on her son's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Phillip, but I don't think it would be a good idea to put me and Adam in the same car." I said glaring at Adam who was putting his hockey things in the trunk.

"Now Amore…" Phillip started but was interrupted by Adam.

"I don't want her in the same car dad." Adam said bitterly.

Phillip looked disappointed. Adam and I both knew it was our parents dream to have us marry one day. My mother had everything planed. She believed Adam and I would get married right after we graduated from College and that we would have four or five kids.

"Well how will she get home Adam?" Phillip asked trying to make his son feel better but it didn't work.

"She has legs. She can walk." Adam replied.

"Adam Banks!" Phillip scolded.

"How about I take her home." Cassy said with a smile. "I was going to take Charlie out for ice cream. I can just take her with me. After that I'll take her home."

Phillip nodded in thanks. "Just have her home by nine. She's grounded and I promised her parents that's what time I would have her home."

"You mean you promised my brother." I corrected. "Mom and Dad left again this morning around seven."

"They left again? They just got back home last night." Phillip said sounding a little disappointed. He knew my parents traveled a lot. What he didn't realize was that they seemed to travel a lot more during hockey season.

"Yeah well they did." I said with a sigh. "Come on Charlie, I'll race you to your mom's car."

When Cassy pulled up to my house I groaned. Adam was in his driveway hanging out with Ray, Bryan and Donny. I got out of the car and grabbed my things. I started to walk towards the house when Charlie called out to me.

"Hey Slick!" Charlie said holding my broken hockey stick. "You wan this or o you want me to keep it. That way when you make it big I'll have something to remember you by?"

"Keep it." I said with a smile. "See you tomorrow Spaz-way."

"See you tomorrow Spaz-way." Bryan said mimicking me. I ignored him and walked into my house where I was met by an angry looking Jason.

"How was the game Squirt?" he asked. I looked past him and saw Alex.

"let me tell you my side…" I started but Jason interrupted me.

"I don't want to hear it Amore!" Jason said angrily. "You are better than that."

"They were all over me Jason! And Adam was purposely going after Charlie." I said slamming my things to the ground.

"He wasn't targeting that kid." Alex protested. "You just thin he was bad that you got a boyfriend."

"Did he tell you that Charlie was my boyfriend?" I asked. "Cause he's not. If you remember I was friendless for a while. Charlie is just my friend. And I'd really like it if you boys would stop automatically taking his side before mine. Remember who ended the friendship. Its not like I had the choice of switching teams. Maybe you could remind him of that."

I was o the verge of tears. They always seemed to think that I started everything. Jason opened his mouth to say something but I didn't give him the chance. I raced to my room, slammed the door, and slid down it as the tears streamed down my face.


	3. Beter dreams

I sat down in my normal spot in class

I sat down in my normal spot in class. I heard some one laughing as they walked into the class room. I would know that laugh anywhere. I turned to see Adam and the rest of his jerk friends walk in. They spotted me and took the seats behind me, to my right and in front of me. I knew this wasn't going to be good. Adam, who had sat in front of me, turned to face me. Ray leaned in an Bryan leaned forward.

"How does it feel, getting kicked out of a game?" Ray asked. I ignored his question and prayed that the teacher would walk in soon.

"I heard that you got benched for the next three games." Adam said with a smile.

"Well you heard wrong." I said angrily.

"Oh that's right. Isn't your new coach a family friend of yours. He was the lawyer that got you on to our team." Adam said and I glared at him. That was supposed to be private information. "How is he taking it. Knowing that all his hard work was wasted."

I grabbed is tied and brought him closer to me. "Now listen here Banks. I'm tired of your crap and I'm three seconds away from beating you to a bloody pulp."

"No your not." The teacher said walking in. "Please let Mr. Banks go Witts. I'd hate to have to call your parents."

I let Adam go with a snort. "Good luck getting a hold of them. They still haven't come back from Los Angeles."

I tried to hid the hurt in my voice but Adam knew me well enough to know it was there. He looked back at me with almost concern in his eyes but it quickly disappeared when he saw that I had noticed. I was hoping that would be the end of it but luck wasn't on my side. At lunch Ray backed into me causing my lunch to spill down my front and I had to wear one of the back up school uniforms they had in the office. During science class I got partnered with Bryan. We were using flour and Bryan conveniently got it in my hair. Then as the last bell rang Adam stuck his foot out in front of me and I hit my nose on the door. My nose bled all the way to Eden Hall where I stood by Jason's car and waited for him. When he saw my appearance he raced to my side fallowed by some of his friends.

"What happened to you? Are you ok?" he asked looking at my nose.

"I'll give you three hints." I said bitterly. "Larson, McGill and Banks."

"My brother did this to you?" Alex asked and I sighed.

"He tripped me as I was walking out the door and I hit the door. I think he felt bad about that but the tripping was intentional." I said hoping I wasn't getting Adam into trouble. I just didn't want to make more trouble for myself.

"I need to get home and wash up. I'm meeting some of the team before practice." I said and Jason drove me home. I quickly got washed up and left. I met Charlie at his house then met up with the others.

"What happened to your nose it looks like you got smacked hard?" Peter asked and I sighed.

"Its just swollen." I replied. "Banks tripped me at school today."

"What?" Karp said then shook his head. "I hate those Hawks."

"Yeah well he tripped me. Larson caused me to dump my lunch tray down my front so I had to walk around in an old, itchy, school uniform from school. Oh then McGill dumped flour all over my hair." I said angrily. "They are making my life miserable."

"Hey check this out!" Terry said from an alley behind us. We hadn't even realized he moved away from the group. I had never seen the boys as excited as when they realize Terry had found a box full of Sports Illustrated.

"I don't believe it!" Averman said as every one except for me flipped through the magazines.

"Who would throw these away." Jesse asked and I rolled my eyes thinking a mother with teenage boys would.

First look's free, next five minutes costs a buck each." Karp said and I laughed.

"What a way to make a buck." I said. Peter looked at me and smiled.

"Fork it over." He said but I just laughed.

"Forget it Karp. I can see this everyday on MTV." Averman said putting his magazine back in the box..

Peter found a two page spread of a blonde girl in a yellow bikini and I shook my head. They were such dorks. "This one's from Minneapolis. Hey, Guy, look. Its your mom."

The boys except for Karp dropped their magazines and chased after Peter. I fallowed slowly behind, knowing they would be ruff housing and I wasn't in the mood for it. When I turned the corner I saw Bryan come out of no where and take the magazine away from Karp. Bryan was soon joined by Ray and Adam. I quickly joined my team. I stood next to Charlie.

"Hi girls." Ray said as the three Hawks stopped, blocking he exit of the alley.

"Does your mommy know you have that?" Bryan asked as the three of them started skating circles around us.

"Nah, she's busy with the mailman." Ray said with a laugh.

"That will make great bathroom reading." Adam said knocking Charlie's hat off his head. I caught it and handed it back to Charlie. That seemed to anger Adam.

"That's mine, you jerk. I found it." Karp demanded.

"You don't even know what to do with it. Wuss-breath." Bryan said with a laugh.

"Neither would you." I said under my breath. Charlie was the only one that heard me.

"You going to let him call you wuss-breath?" Peter asked, knowing he was egging on a fight.

"No!" Karp said angrily. He went for Bryan but by that time Ray and Adam were there by Bryan's side. They laughed and pushed Karp into a pile of garbage. The boys around me cringed.

The three Hawks turned towards us. "Come on you want some more?"

Adam looked at me and smiled mischievously. "Come on Amore, or are you all talk?"

I took a step forward but Charlie held out his arm to stop me. I looked at him and noticed he was looking past Adam. Walking up behind them was a large kid who went to Charlie's school.

"What? Letting your boyfriend tell you what to do?" Ray asked with a laugh. Adam and Bryan sent a sideways glare his way but they said nothing. Ray and Bryan were soon picked up by the back of their coats. The large kid threw them towards the garbage and they took Adam with them, landing on Karp. Fear took over them when they saw how big the kid was. He grunted at them and they took off.

"Thanks man." I said and he smiled back.

"Any time Witts." He said and turned back around and left. I turned to my friends.

"How did he know my name?" I asked in surprise. The boys shrugged. They looked as surprised as I was. I shook it off. "Lets get to practice.

I skated onto the ice and went up to Bombay. I laughed as I circled him. "Man Bombay, you look like your our drug dealer or you're here for a funeral."

"Funny Witts. Now line up." Bombay demanded.

I rolled my eyes and skated over to Connie. "Now this is going to be fun. He's in a bad mood."

"How do you know him?" Connie asked and I sighed.

"He and my dad are good friends. They went to school together at Eden Hall." I replied. "dad wanted him to be Jason's Godfather, but he refused saying that he hated kids. Then for some reason when my mom asked him to be my Godfather he said sure."

"Witts! I'm talking, your listening!" Bombay scolded.

"Lucky me." I said under my breath. Either I said it louder than I thought or Bombay had sharp ears because he soon turned on me.

"Witts, I will call your father!" Bombay warned.

I turned to him angrily. Before I could stop myself I snapped back at him. "Good, then maybe he and mom will come home this time."

"Laps Amore!" Bombay said glaring down at me.

"What a great Godfather I got. If you hate kids so much why are you even here?" I asked but before he could answer I did for him. "Let me guess because the state of Minnesota requires it?"

I skated off ignoring the calls from my teammates.

"Amore Witts get back here!" Bombay demanded.

"I quite! Call me when you stop being a jerk and I might consider coming back." I said then turned to my friends. "Sorry guys."

I turned away and listened to my team freak as they told Bombay I was the only one that was good. But what Bombay told them hurt. "Well you wont miss her. She never even played a game when she was on the Hawks."

I walked home crying the whole way. I wasn't crying because of what Bombay said. He had only seen me play once and the Hawks weren't playing fair. I was upset because I believed I was giving up the only chance I had left to play the game I loved.

"What's wrong with you?" I heard as I started up the steps to my house. I turned to see Adam.

"I'm not in the mood to mess with you right now Adam, so please just bug off." I said taking another step.

"So you already heard huh?" Adam asked. "how does it feel knowing your moving father into Hawk territory."

I looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"Your mom, she's bought a house closer to or school. Only three blocks away from Brown." Adam said then confusion hit him. "Isn't that why your crying?"

"No I quite the D-5 team, but thanks for making my day even worse." I said. I walked into the house and froze. Almost everything was packed up and piled near the door.

"Hey honey, how was practice?" My dad asked walking out of his office. Mom came out of the pile of boxes and Jason didn't move from his spot in the kitchen.

"I quite." I said sadly.

"Well I never thought it would last." My mom said as she put her beautiful black hair into a pony tail. "Now maybe you'd like to try something like dance or cheerleading."

"Mom, Amore loves hockey." Jason said giving me a hug. "what happened this time squirt?"

"Bombay. He's a total jerk." I said and my father soon gave me his full attention.

"Bombay? As in Gordon Bombay?" Dad asked and I nodded. "What does he have to do with hockey?"

"He's the D-5 coach." I said and both my parents seemed dumbfounded by the fact. I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah that's what I thought too."

Jason laughed then handed dad the news paper. "He's under order by the state of Minnesota. He got another DUI and not even he could get out of this one."

"So what's up with all the boxes?" the house out of style again?" I asked and my family exchanged looks.

"Honey. Your dad and I are separating for a while." Mom said bending down to eye level with me like you would do with a toddler. "We thought it would be best this way. We also decided that since my new house is closer to your school that you'll come and live with me."

"What about Jason?" I asked and he shook his head. Holding back tears I fled to my room. When I got there everything was packed up except for my bed. I laid down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I wasn't there for to long when some one knocked on my door. I didn't answer but Jason came in anyway.

"Hey Squirt. You wanna talk?" Jason asked, sitting down on the bed.

"This is worse than the last time this happened. Remember, mom and I had moved into that house then not even a week later we moved back in." I said as tears streaked down my face.

Jason sighed. "I tried to talk mom out of it. I told her that you needed to stay here because it was easier for you to go see your friends from D-5. She just said you also had friends from our side."

"Our side?" I asked shaking my head. "Yeah well, all my so called friends have been making my life a living hell."

"Just hang in there More. It will get better." Jason said with a smile. he messed up my hair and left. I sighed and closed my eyes. Hopefully my dreams would be better


	4. Ended Friendship

I went to the game against the Jets and sat down next to the kid that threw Bryan and Ray in the trash

I went to the game against the Jets and sat down next to the kid that threw Bryan and Ray in the trash. He looked at me in surprise, but didn't say anything. I guessed he was a guy of little words. After awhile I couldn't stand the silence and talked to him.

"So how do you know my name?" I asked and he smirked.

"I only know your last name." He said but did not say more.

"So…How do you know my last name?" I asked. This time he turned towards me.

"I come and watch the games. I know the others from school so when I heard the announcer say your name I remembered it because I didn't know you." He said. "So what's your first name?"

"Amore." I said. I wasn't sure if he believed me but he didn't comment on it. "So now that you know my name may I know yours?"

"May I? You must go to a prep school." He said and I laughed.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked and he nodded. "So how about that name?"

"Fulton Reed." He said holding out his hand. I shook it and smiled. I watched as my old team skated onto the team. I watched as they took falls and tried their hardest to trip up the Jets. I shook my head. I couldn't believe Bombay would teach them how to take falls.

"Amore!" I turned to see my dad standing in the back with Coach Reilly. I didn't like the fact that my dad had brought Reilly but I knew I'd be in trouble if I didn't go talk to him. When I got to his side my father smiled down at me.

"I have some good news for you honey." Dad said and his smile widened. "Since you're moving with your mother and you've quite the D-5 team, Coach Reilly had agreed to let you back onto his team."  
"What!" I said. I couldn't believe my father. I never wanted to be a Hawk again. I knew the Hawks would give me a hard time.

"I'm so proud of you." Dad said and I knew there was no way out of this. I didn't hear him say he was proud of me that often. I sighed heavily.

"When's practice?" I asked.

I skated onto the ice with my head down. I heard the boys laugh when they saw me. I skated up to Reilly and looked up at him.

"Welcome back Witts." Coach Reilly said. I faked a smile. "Go line up against Larson. Lets see how you are since you've been gone."

I did as he said. Larson smirked at him.

"Just because your back, doesn't mean your one of us again." Ray said and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry about that Larson." I said bitterly. "I just want to play hockey. And I know that if I'm treated the same way I was last time I was on the team, I wont be here long."

"Is that a promise?" Ray asked as the puck came his way. I knocked him down and took position of the puck. I faked out Fanger and shot against Weise. It flew past his glove. I skated around the goal and smiled as I went up to Reilly.

"Nice goal." Reilly said looking surprised. Then turned to Larson. "Next time pay attention an stop making small talk."

"What now?" I asked and Reilly looked down at me.

"You and Banks go face off on that side of the ice." Reilly said. I groaned. He just had to put me against him. "Banks! Witts is all yours. Go easy on her."

The team started to laugh as Adam and I made out way to the other side of the ice.

"So how come you came back?" Adam asked as he dropped the puck in front of us. "Ladies first."

"Then go ahead." I said with a smile. Adam looked up at me frustrated.

"Now listen, I'm trying to be nice…" Adam started but I didn't want to hear it. I angrily took my shot and the puck sailed threw Adam's legs and went into the goal. He growled and threw up his hands.

"Why did you have to be so stubborn" He asked circling me. I out my stick out and he tripped over it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming." I said skating past him and retrieved the puck. I slid it over to Adam who had gotten up. "Now let me get this straight. You're calling me stubborn when it was you who ended our friendship. But now that I'm a Hawk again, we can be friends."

"Our friendship never ended, we just had a falling out moment." Adam said as he started to maneuver past me. I didn't even try to stop him. I was shocked. I couldn't believe he had said that. Adam scored but he wasn't happy about it. "Come on Mory at least try and stop me. I don't get practice by you jut standing their and neither do you."

"I'm sorry but I was a little confused about what you had said. I could have sworn you told me that our friendship never ended, because from my side of it. It has." I said angrily. "If I remember right you harassed me at school, almost broke my nose and harassed me and my FRIENDS just two days ago. To me that means it ended."

Adam skated closer to me so I was the only one that heard what he had to say. "Didn't mean any of that and you know it. Your my best friend Mory."

"But only when Larson and McGill aren't around right." I asked and shook my head. "Get a new best friend Adam, because I wont be."

I skated away angrily.

"Witts where do you think your going?" Reilly called after me.

"The little girls room." I yelled back, but I knew none of them believed me. Reilly called Adam over to him and he didn't look happy. When I walked out of the rink I was surprised to see Jason waiting for me. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew you to well. There was no way you were going to stay the whole practice." Jason said opening the car door for me. He shut the door and quickly got into the drivers side. He drove off and was strangely silent.

"What happened?" I asked and Jason sighed.

"Bombay stopped by." Jason said keeping his eyes focused on the road. "he came to ask you back. He said he was sorry and could really use your help. He was crushed when Dad told hi you went back to the Hawks. But Bombay said that you wouldn't be on the team for long. And neither will Adam. He knows the district lines have changed."

"But I'm moving with mom, remember." I reminded him sadly. "I'll still be in the Hawk's district."

Jason shook his head. "not if we convince mom that you're happier at dads."

"Good luck with that. She only listens to me if I'm talking about hair, dresses, or boys that don't play hockey." I said rolling my eyes. " And you know how often I talk about those."

Jason smiled and drove home.


	5. Daddy

"Hello

"Hello?" I said after mom handed me the phone.

"Hey Mory, where have you been?" Charlie said on the other line. "Your brother told me I could reach you here…. But he also said not to say my name and just say I was a guy from the team. What was that about?"

I was mad when I heard that. I was wondering why I had not been hearing from any of them. I just didn't expect that my parents where keeping them from me. I was guessing they were doing that to help me with the movie. I sighed heavily. "No clue but I'm mad now."

"Will you guys shut up! I'm trying to talk to her!" Charlie said to some one on his side of the line. I was guessing that he was hanging out with the team.

"So who's all with you?" I asked. I could hear some of them yelling my name and I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh just the team. So why aren't you coming back?" Charlie asked.

I was dreading hat question. I wasn't sure how I would tell him. "Well actually… I've moved with my mom, as you've probably figured out. So I live further into Hawk territory and my parents have sort of…well…I'm back on the Hawks."

"What!" Charlie said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. I could hear the team in the back ground question what was going on. "Shut up guys! Ill tell you later."

"I hate it Charlie. The Hawks are worse to me now that I'm back. And Reilly acts like he doesn't notice." I said holding back to tears. "I've tried to tell my parents, but the only one that seems to hear me is Jason.

"Well tell you parents that we've gotten better. We tied with the Cardinals!" Charlie said excitedly. "And we have three new players."

"No way! Who are they?" I asked. It was good to hear from Charlie and I didn't want to miss any news he had to offer.

"Tammy and Tommy Duncan, and Fulton Reed." Charlie replied. "And we have a name! No more D-5 for us. We are now the Ducks!"

"The Ducks?" I said with a giggle. "wow let me guess Bombay came up with the name?"

"Hey don't make fun. Ducks are smart and loyal animals." Charlie said. "Not like a Hawk that are animals that cant work well together and would rather eat each other than get along."

"Believe me. I'd rather be a Duck." I assured him. I heard some one at my door and saw Jason standing their. I smiled happily but my but it soon faded when I realized he wasn't alone. Four of the Hawks were there. Banks, Larson, McGill and Brown. I couldn't believe they were there.

"What are they doing here?" I asked bitterly.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Oh sorry Charlie I got an unexpected and unwanted visit from four Hawks. I'll call you later when I get rid of them." I said and hung up the phone before Charlie had a chance to say good bye.

"Mom invited them." Jason said apologetically. "She said you needed a cheer up."

"so she invited them? Wow she really knows me doesn't she." I said sarcastically. Jason gave me a pity shrug.

"So Witts, nice place you've got here." Brown said reaching for a stuffed toy cat Bombay had given me for my birthday last year. I slapped his hand away.

"Touch my things and you'll loose your shooting arm."

Danny dropped his hand and backed away. Jason smirked. My mom walked in behind Jason and put her hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Its been along time Adam." Mom said and Adam smiled up at her.

"Its good to see you Jane." Adam said then smirked at me. I knew my mom still had her dream about me and him. I just wish she would have forgotten it.

"Amore, darling, Gordon Bombay is down stairs. He would like to have a word with you." Mom said with a fake smile. She always seemed to have a problem with Bombay after I was born. She walked out of the room and the Hawks glared at me.

"What's Bombay doing here?" Larson asked. "He's the D-5 coach."

"Correction, he's the Ducks' coach." I aid walking out of the room. I found Bombay in the living room. "So you stopped being a jerk I've heard."

"I see you've got company. I'll come back later." Bombay said. I could feel the Hawks behind me. Not just their presents but their actual bodies. They were acting like over protective males. Jason walked up behind them and pulled them back a little.

"Go ahead and tell her Bombay." Jason said putting his arm around my shoulders and sitting me down on the couch.

"I found a way to get you back on the team." Bombay said happily. I could have fainted right then and there.

"But she's a Hawk." Adam said and I turned to glare at him.

"She is now because she moved into your district." Bombay said with a crooked smile. man was he a lawyer. "But by Pee Wee hockey league rules, Amore Witts may play on the team she started with at the beginning of the season. Or if you want to get real technical, Amore can transfer to the public school that the Ducks go to and be free to play on the Ducks team."

"But mom and Dad will never go for it." I said sadly.

"Your Dad has no problem with it." Bombay said with a smile.

"Dad said you can even move back home." Jason said giving me a hug.

"She wont be going." I turned to se my mother standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Bombay stood up to protest but mom held up her hand. "I'll be moving to Los Angeles in a couple of weeks, and Amore will be coming with me. Jason is already in a good school and I don't want him to leave. But there are so many good schools for Amore to attend there. She will be finishing the season with her Hawk friends. Then we are gone.

"What!" Jason and I exclaimed.

"You heard your mom." Adam said with a smile. "Your staying a Hawk."

"Then I'd rather not play at all." I said angrily getting to my feet. "Oh wait I already don't play, so what's the difference. Five years on the team Adam, and I never even stepped foot on the ice during a game."

I then turned on my mom. "And you! I can't believe you! They are not my friends. They have made my life a living hell. But maybe if you were around you'd know that. So since we are so conveniently moving. Why don't you be a good mother for once and let me do what I want. And what I want is to finish the hockey season as a Duck."

Mom had her hand over her heart and looked very surprised by my actions. She recovered quickly. "How dare you talk to me like that Amore Jane Bombay!"

As soon as the name slipped out of her mouth, she clapped her hand over her mouth.

"What did you call her?" Bombay asked in surprise.

"I think its time for you four to leave." Jason said quickly escorting the four boys out of the house.

Bombay questioned mom one more time. "Jane, what did you call her?"

"Nothing Gordon, it slipped." Mm said shaking her head.

"Gordon? I thought you hated him." I said in surprise.

"She never used to. Isn't that right Jane." Bombay said walking up to her. "You see Amore, your mother and I used to go together during our years during Eden Hall. That was till your father met her. We were fine till about thirteen years ago when our law firm sent us on a business vacation to Italy. You lied to me Jane."

"I didn't lie to you Gordon." Mom said as a tear streamed down her face.

"Then why name her Amore? I thought you loved old fashion names." Bombay asked getting a little angry. "And then you ask me to be her Godfather. I should have known then."

"Amore go up stairs." Mom said calmly.

"No I want to hear…"

"Go upstairs Amore." Bombay interrupted me. I angrily turned around and headed up the stairs, but I didn't go all the way up. There was a moment of silence before Bombay broke it. "Why didn't you tell me Jane?"

"Oh like it was not obvious. Look at her Gordon. Look at her hair color, look at her eyes." Mom said sadly. "And what was I supposed to tell you when you asked. Yes Gordon I'm pregnant with your child. I wasn't even sure if she was yours till she got that damn strawberry blond hair."

"Your basing this all on her hair color?" Bombay said in disbelief.

"You know both mine and Mike's parents and you know us. But I also know your mother Gordon." Mom said with a sigh. "Don't deny it. I saw it in your eyes tonight. You see your mother in her and so do I. We were just lucky that she took after me in more ways."

Bombay sighed. "Yeah your right. We were also lucky that Jason got Blue eyes. So why do you not want her to be on my team? Because of me?"

Gordon…Out of both my kids, Amore is the one who lives and breaths hockey." Mom said with a laugh. "You know as well as I do that I hate the game. The only reason Mike played was because he liked to hit people. Now you…You never played when I knew you, but you had love of the game. Now that you're the coach I'm scared that you and Amore will come to close and Mike will see the resemblance."

"He already knows." I heard Jason say as he walked in to the room.

"How do you know this?" Mom asked worriedly.

"Mom, I've known for a long time that she wasn't dads. But I never expected her to be Bombay's kid." Jason said. "Dad asked me last year if I knew who it was. I said no. we had a long talk about how he suspected that Amore wasn't his when you always took her with you when you left but not me… You know this is so stupid. Amore come on in here."

"We sent her to her room." My mom said.

"You really think she went?" Jason asked with a laugh. Mom was about to answer when I walked in. I walked up to my brother and he put his arms around me in a worm brotherly hug. "See mom, you were so worried about dad finding out that you've missed everything about her. God I've practically raised her."

"And I'm sorry for that baby." Mom said giving me a hug.

"So I guess I'll stay a Hawk." I said disappointedly. Mom and Bombay exchanged looks then mom turned back to me.

"You know what love." Mom said with a smile. "You can be a flying pony for all I care. Be a Duck if that makes you happy."

I gave m mom a hug and started to head up the stairs.

"Hey where are you going?" mom called after me.

"Up stairs to call some one." I replied happily.

"No your not. You need to start packing." Mom said with her hands on her hips. I sighed. I couldn't believe she was still going to make me go to LA. "Your father…Or Mike…well anyway, he'll be expecting you home in a couple of days…After I call him. and you've got to be ready to go to that public school."

"And if I recall, I don't believe Charlie is home." Bombay said with a smile.

"Charlie? Who said I was calling Charlie?" I asked and both Bombay and Jason gave me a look. "Alright. I was calling Charlie, wait how would you he isn't home? I just talked to him before you got here."

Bombay went to the door and signaled for some one to come in. soon my whole house was flooded with Ducks.

"You brought the whole team!" I said giving them all hugs. Bombay shrugged.

"I thought you might need help packing." Bombay said giving me a hug. It was very awkward.

"So… what am I supposed to call you know?" I asked and Bombay ran his hand threw his hair.

"Lets just stick with Bombay or coach." Bombay said almost nervously, which I thought was funny considering who Bombay was.

"Will do Coach." I said ad lead the Ducks to my room.


	6. School Trouble

It only took an hour and a half to pack up, move everything back to my dads house, and unpack

It only took an hour and a half to pack up, move everything back to my dads house, and unpack. I then took every one down stairs, where I found Jason and some of his friends.

"Wow, who is he?" Tammy asked pointing to one of my brothers friends.

"That's Adam Banks' brother, Alex." I said and Tammy turned to me in surprise. I shrugged and as I walked past Alex he jumped off the couch and put me in a headlock.

"Welcome back Squirt." He said messing up my hair. I pushed him away and fixed my hair.

"Oh yeah I've missed you to Alexander." I said sarcastically. He hated being called his full name. he put his hands up in defeat. I made my way to the pool table where Charlie and the Oreo line where playing team pool. Charlie smiled and pointed over at Alex.

"So you've got a thing for Banks' brother." Charlie said and I smacked him.

"I do not." I protested. "I've known him for like six years or more."

"Uh huh." Charlie said rubbing his arm where I had hit him. "I've missed you too Alexander."

He mimicked me well. I laughed and wrestled Charlie to the ground.

"Ooo, Squirt, has got herself a boyfriend." My brother's friend Rick Riley said with a laugh then his Alex on the arm. "Looks like your brothers has been replaced. Poor little Adam Banks. The king of the ice. What will he do with out his ice queen."

Jason smacked Rick in the back of the head. I smiled and threw a DVD case at him. I missed him by at least a foot. Jason laughed. "Well at least you aren't a softball player."

"Ooo, is this bash Amore day?" Fulton asked walking up behind me. "Why didn't I get the memo? I want to join."

"Ha ha, very funny guys." I said then turned towards the stairs as some one started to walk down them. It was Bombay.

"Time to beat it Ducks." He said and received groans form the team. "Yeah yeah, its heart breaking. But if I don't get you home soon I'll be getting grief from your parents."

The Ducks said their goodbyes and headed up the stairs.

"So see you at the game tomorrow." Bombay said to me. I smiled and waved goodbye. I turned to my brother and his friends.

"Nu huh. You have school tomorrow Squirt." Jason said knowing I was about ready to ask if I could hang out with them. I was about to protest when Alex did for me.

"Come on Jason, let her watch the end of this. I mean its almost over." Alex said and I smiled at him. Jason sighed.

"Fine but tomorrow morning I'm calling you when she's a bear to wake up." Jason said with a smile.

"I think I'll go to bed now." I said backing away from them. We used to spend the summer with the Banks family at cabin we owned. I had been woken up by Alex enough to know I didn't want to go through that again. I headed up stairs but decided not to go to my room. Instead I headed out side and sat down on the steps. I wasn't their for that long when the door behind me opened and some one sat down next to me. He hugged me close and sighed heavily.

"My brother told me about what happened." Alex said looking down at his other hand.

"God does he tell you everything?" I said bitterly.

"He still cares about you Amore." Alex said taking her arm away and nudged my elbow. "Your still his best friend."

"Yeah well he has a funny way of showing it." I said looking at Adam's dark window. I could still see the outline of him watching us. I looked away and down the street.

"Well good luck tomorrow." Alex said giving me another hug then stood up. "Make a goal for me."

"Ha. You wish Monster." I teased. He laughed and walked over to his house. He paused a the door to let a glaring Adam out before he went in. slowly Adam walked over to me but he didn't sit.

"So you a Duck again?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am." I replied and Adam shook his head.

"How could you betray me again." Adam asked sadly.

"Oh give me a break Adam." I said standing. "I was never an actual the Hawks team. I was just a joke to all of you."

"Its not like you actually gave us a reason to think otherwise." Adam snapped back. "But then again you were born and accident. A bustard child."

I slapped him hard across the face. He looked surprised but I turned around before he could talk so he couldn't see my tears.

The next day Bombay picked me up before the game. My parents and Jason couldn't make it till later. To my surprise Bombay lead me onto the ice where the Hawks were practicing. Another man that I didn't know joined us. I could see the Hawks glaring at me when they saw I was wearing a Ducks jersey. We walked up to the bench where Coach Reilly was.

"Excuse me. Coach Reilly?" The guy with us asked.

"Yeah." Reilly asked.

"One of your players is ineligible."

"Banks!" Reilly called. My heart stopped. Out of all the players it had to be Adam. "Over here. This is a joke right?"  
"I'm afraid there is no joke." The guy said. Phillip made his way over to Reilly and when he spotted me with Bombay he looked very suspicious. I looked over at Bombay who seemed to notice it as well. Adam skated to us and I quickly looked down at the ice. Bombay nudged me and I quickly looked up at him. by the look on his face I had missed something.

"I said aren't you the Banks' neighbor." Bombay said and I nodded. I could feel the glaring eyes of Phillip, Adam and Reilly on me.

"My son s a Hawk, not a Duck." Phillip informed us. "He knows where his loyalties lie."

I couldn't tell if that last comment was directed toward me or Bombay. Either way we both tensed up. I looked at Adams glaring face. Bowing my head I turned to leave.

"Amore!" Bombay called after me, but I ignored him. I didn't want to be there any longer. I entered the locker room saying nothing and ignored the others completely.

"Hey, you ok Slick?" Charlie asked and I shrugged as Bombay intered.

"Hey, why aren't you guys in uniform? We got warm-ups in half an hour." Bombay said and I looked around to see who he was talking too. Peter, Jesse and Terry sat together on one of the benches still in their street clothes. Bombay then turned to the rest of us. "Alright every one, listen up. I got some good news."

I shook my head and looked down a the ground. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me. Charlie gave me a questioned look so I just kept looking down.

"We're getting a new player." Bombay informed us. "Adam Banks."

There was a mixture of looks from the Ducks. Some looked at Bombay as if he was mad, some looked disgusted but most sent me sympathy looks. I threw my gloves down and walked out of the locker room. I walked out side and slid down the wall next to the door. I put my head in my hands and began to cry. I knew Adam would some how blame this whole thing on me.

"Mory?" I didn't look up. He was the last person I wanted to talk to at that moment. I felt some one sit down next to me but I knew it wasn't Adam.

"What's wrong Amore?" Alex asked from his spot next to me. I just shook my head. I wanted nothing to do with anything or any one that reminded me of Adam.

"Jason!" Alex called. I soon heard my brother running up to us.

"Amore? Amore, what's wrong?" Jason asked pulling me away from Alex and into his own arms.

"I know what this is about." Adam said with a sigh. Its because I'm joining the Ducks."

I heard my brother make a noise that sounded like he was tired of Adam and my drama. "Come on Amore. This is getting old. Both of you need to put this stupid thing behind you."

I pushed Jason away and stood up. "No Jason, I cant do that. He has made my life a living hell an some of the things he did…that he said, I'll never forgive him for."

I walked back into the arena, where I found all but Charlie and Fulton of he Ducks.

"Where are you all going?" I asked. "We've got a game."

"We aren't playing for some one who called us losers." Peter said walking past me. The others fallowed. Sighing I found Charlie and Fulton in the locker room. Without saying a word we made our way onto the ice where the game was forfeit. My first game as a Duck and it was a complete disaster.


	7. Cabin in the woods

I walked into my hew school and held my breath

I walked into my hew school and held my breath. It was the first time I had gone to a school that didn't require a uniform. It was also the first time in six years that I didn't have Adam in the same school. Even though I was mad at him, I was so used to have him around. I nervously walked down the hall and before I could make it to the office I was dog piled by a bunch of Ducks.

"Come on guys get off me." I said with a laugh. Charlie helped me to my feet and handed me a piece of paper.

"I went a head and got your schedule. You got the same classes as me." Charlie said with a smile.

"Then what are you waiting for? Lets get to learnin'." I said and Charlie lead me to our first class. I was surprised at how far they were in the curriculum. I had always heard that private schools were always harder but I was struggling a little. When we got to science I was glad to see I was actually about a month a head of them.

Mr. Calando was annoyingly obsessed with science and seemed to be under he impression that we all shared his love for it.

"Miss Witts, can you tell me which one of these is oxygen?" he asked me.

"Red." I said in pure boredom.

"That right. The red balls are oxygen." Calando said happily. I looked at Charlie and rolled my eyes. He smiled back. I lost interest in the class after that, till the teacher walked out of the room and everyone seemed to start bombarding Charlie.

"Leave me alone guys, I don't want to talk about the team." Charlie said annoyed.

"Yeah sure, Coach's pet." Peter teased. "Every one knows he likes you best."

"Likes his mom you mean." Karp said taking it to far. Both Charlie and I stood up.

"Take it back Karp." Charlie demanded. Every one on the team was on their feet at that moment. Soon Atoms were flying around the room. I took a chance and grabbed Karp, brining him close to me so only he could hear what I had to say.

"I never want to hear you say anything like that about Bombay again." I warned.

"What's it to you?" Karp asked pushing me off him.

"Just don't." I warned again. Soon the teacher and the principal came rushing into the class room. We all rushed to find our seats. Charlie was the only one that couldn't find his chair.

"I have never in my life…" the principal said angrily. "What do you have to say to yourselves?"

We all looked at each other and started to quack. That resulted in them being in detention an me in the principal's office.

"I must apologize for the behavior of your new class mates." She said and I held back laughter. "I know the school you came from. They frown at behavior like what you had witnessed. I also now they have a low tolerance for bad behavior."

"Yes ma'am. It's a very well behaved school." I said pretending to be serious. "Unless your known as a traitor then you get tripped, ganged up on an your food spilled down your front."

"Excuse me?" the principal looked very confused.

"I left my old school to be with my friends." I informed her. "And that's here I should be right now. Not because you think my parents will give big donations."

"Miss Witts, I will ignore that last comment. Please leave my office." She demanded. I smiled and started to leave but stopped at the door. "Do you have something you would like to say?"  
"Yes." I said boldly. "Quack, Quack."

"Detention! You may join the others." The principal ordered. I walked out of the office and was shocked to see Bombay.

"What did you do?" Bombay asked me. "Isn't this your first day of school?"

"Yep." I said as the principal walked out of her office.

"Detention is tat way Miss Witts." She said angrily.

"Actually, I'd like to have a word with her and there are some other Students I'd like to see as well." Bombay said.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"I'm her… their hockey coach." Bombay replied an handed her a paper. "If you could tell me where I can find each of them please."

The principal looked down at the paper then glared back at Bombay. I giggled and Bombay looked down at me.

"They are in room 223." She said in almost a whisper.

"All of them?" Bombay asked in disbelief.

"All of them." The principal replied and my giggles turned into actual laughter. Bombay nudged me but I couldn't stop.

"Miss Witts will take you…" She paused and looked past us. I turned to see Jason standing there with Alex an he didn't look happy.

"Well Amore Jane Witts, what did a goody good do to land herself in detention?" Alex asked and I started to giggle again.

"Stop laughing Amore, this isn't funny." Jason demanded. "Now what did you do?"

"She and some class mates…" The principal said as if the memory pained her. "Quacked at me."

I giggled even harder and this time Bombay had trouble not laughing as well.

"Ma'am is it ok if I go ahead and take my sister home?" Jason asked. "My parents got me out of school to get her and I really must get back."

"And who is he?" the principal asked indicating Alex.

"Our cousin from New York." Jason replied. The principal nodded.

"When's the next practice Coach?" I asked and Bombay smiled.

"Today at four." He replied.

"See you then." I replied with a smile. Jason lead the way out and all three of us burst into laughter the moment we were off school property.

"I cant believe you all quacked at e principal." Alex said putting me in a headlock. "The Hawks would never sow that much loyalty to their team."

"That's because Hawks are self-centered birds. They only think of themselves. But Ducks, they're friends for a life time." I replied ad Alex let me go.

"dang girl, that's deep." Alex said in disbelief.

"Well most of he team don't have any thing else to look forwards to. Playing the game is their escape. Becoming god friends is just a bonus." I said then paused Adam was leaning against my brothers car, waiting for us.

"Did I forget to mention we brought your new teammate with us." Jason asked and quickly got in to the drivers set of his car.

"Ale I got a question for you." I said and he turned towards me. "Do you like torturing me by always needing a ride from my brother to pick Adam up or do you just not know how to drive your car?"

"Neither." Alex said with a cocky smile. "His car is just cooler."

"And it can fit more than two." Adam said surprisingly friendly. I glared at him and got into the car. When Alex and Adam got in, Jason took off but not in the direction of home. I didn't complain knowing that where ever Jason and Alex where taking us, was going to be fun. Adam leaned over towards me. "Do you now where we're going?"

"Not a clue." I aid as if I was bored. Jason glared at me in the rear view mirror. I gave him a what look. He just shook his head in response. I had a feeling that the were taking us to a place where we used to go when we were younger. The farther out of town we went I knew where we were heading. Adam seemed to know as well. He looked over at me and smiled. I just rolled my eyes and looked out the car window till we made it to out destination. It was the old log cabin with a small pond next to it. I belong to my dad but we hadn't been there in at least two years. Before that we would spend every New Years Eve with the Banks family there. Jason and I would play two on two against Alex and Adam starting at 6:30 am till way past dark. We only stopped when we needed a twenty minute break. We'd all be n Hawk uniforms. Jason and I wore the older jerseys while Adam and Alex wore the new ones. Then on or last year there our parents surprised us with our own family jerseys. The Witts family jerseys were black and red with the family crest on the front. My dad was number 40 and read Mikey. Mom's had the number 39 with Wittsy. Jason had the number 14 that read Blitz and mine was number 11 with the name Squirt. The Banks team colors were red and gold with there family crest also on the front of their jerseys. Phillip had the number 41 wit the name Philly. Diane had the number 40 with the name Ane. Alex had the number 14 with the name Monster ad Adam had number 10 with the name All-Star.

"Come on guys what are we doing here?" I asked. Jason and Alex go out of the car and ripped off their coats to reveal their family jerseys. I couldn't help but laugh. "Nice, but we have a small problem. I threw my jersey out."

"You mean this?" Adam said bringing my jersey out of his bag. I gawked at him in surprise. I didn't know he had saved it. I hasn't even known he saw me throw it away. "I just thought you might have regretted throwing it away so I saved it."

I couldn't help but smile at him. "Thanks All-Star."

He smiled back and we climbed out of the car. Jason and Alex exchanged victory glances. I glared at both of them. "Come on you two nerds. Lets just play."

We got onto the ice and I skated around them one at a time like I used to do. I skated up behind Jason and spun him around a couple of times before I skated on. Jason chased after me. He almost caught me but I spun out of his way.

"Dang Squirt, how did you learn that?" Alex asked.

"I had to learn away to get away from Larson and McGill at the games. One day I was getting chased by Guy and Jesse and I did that. It worked so I decided to try it on the ice." I said with a smile.

"It's a good move." Adam complemented. I shrugged and we played till the sun went down. I had completely forgotten about practice. Alex and Adam beat us 5 to 2 but it was still a close game.

Back in the car Adam nervously turned to me. "How are the Ducks taking it?" I mean me being on their team?"

"I'm not going to lie." I said honestly. "They hate you."

"Amore!" Jason warned and I rolled my eyes.

"I wasn't finished Blitz." I said then turned back to Adam. "But the Ducks stick together. Just let them know your loyal to them and you'll fit right in. There Jason you can protest now."

"No need." Jason replied.

"But today doesn't mean were friends again Adam." I said sadly. And Jason shook his head. "You really hurt me and I'm not ready to forgive you yet."


	8. Trusting Adam

I was fully dressed and say down next to Charlie

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

**AN: yeah I know its been a while since I've updated but here is chapter 8. Please review!**

I was fully dressed and sat down next to Charlie. We were in a deep conversation about the last practice that I had missed. The locker room became silent all of the sudden and I turned to see that Adam had walked in. I stood up like the rest of the Ducks had. Bombay walked in. he saw Adam and smiled quickly over at me. I was starting to wonder if Bombay and Jason had set the whole pond thing up. "Hey I wasn't sure you'd show up."

"Yeah whatever." Adam said almost sadly. "I just want to play hockey."

"Good." Bombay said then turned to the rest of us. "Ducks you all know Adam Banks."

Some of my teammates sent sideways glances my way but I just looked at the floor.

"On behalf of he Ducks I'd like to say welcome." Charlie said stepping forward to welcome him, but Jesse stopped him.

"Cake-eater." Jesse said bitterly.

"Ooh, the Jess-man, dissin' the new guy. The jess-ster."

"Shut up Averman." Jesse demanded and walked up to an already nervous Adam. "Puttin' on a Ducks jersey doesn't mean you are a real Duck."

He passed between Adam and Bombay as he left the locker room. Slowly the rest of the Ducks did the same. I was the last to leave and to Bombay's annoyance I said nothing to Adam.

Out on the ice the Ducks were still wary about trusting Adam. He was open many times but the team didn't seem to want to take a chance on him. for some odd reason Bombay never put me and Adam on the ice at the same time. I figured it had something to do with the rest of the team having to learn on their own. Connie, Charlie, and Guy were in Huskies territory while Adam skated back and forth in front of the net. He was wide open. Charlie had possession of the puck as he tried to keep it away from the Huskies player that circled him.

"Spaz-way! Banks is open!" I called out to him. "Trust him."

I'm not sure if Charlie had heard me or if it was just timing but Charlie passed te puck to Adam. Adam quickly made his shot and it was good. I looked up at Bombay and smiled. He proudly smiled back down at me. What we didn't see was Phillip Banks saw our moment of awkward father daughter moment.

I walked into my house and exhaustedly put my things down wit a thud. Bombay had taken me and Charlie out for ice cream before he took us home, and I was stuffed.

"Amore? Can you come in here please?" my father called from the kitchen. I walked in to find not just my family, but also the Banks family. By the looks on their faces they were not happy.

"Uh-oh I swear I didn't do it." I said putting my hand up.

"Amore, Phillip here tells me that you and Bombay have become very close ad we need to talk about it." Dad said sounding upset. "Phillip tell her what you saw."

"After you had told that Conway kid to trust Adam, and he listened, I saw you and Bombay exchange a look that bothers me." Phillip explained. "It was a look of pure love admiration. I saw it in Bombay's eyes. Now its just not natural for a grown man to look at a young girl that year."

I turned to look at Jason, but he wouldn't look back at me and neither would Alex or Adam.

"He was just proud that's all." I said and Phillip snorted. His attitude aggravated me a little. I knew he was just trying to find a way to get back at Bombay for taking Adam off the Hawks team.

"This is insane." I said leaning against the fridge.

"What is going on between you and your coach?" Phillip asked. I glared at him.

"He's my dad ok!" I said angrily. "You happy now. You know all my family secrets."

Phillip looked over at his kids who avoided his eye, then turned back to my dad. "Had you know about this Mike?"

"I knew she wasn't mine." Dad said in surprise. "But I never believed it would have been him."

"Come on Dad. Lets just go home." Alex said as he led Adam toward the door. Phillip stood up as well.

"Sorry Amore, I didn't know." He said. I glanced over at Adam who smiled. He had told Alex but not his father. The Banks left and dad sighed.

"how long have you known?" Dad asked me.

"since the day I moved back from moms." I said with a sigh. My dad looked at me in surprise.

"How long has he known?" Dad said looking from Jason to me. "Same day?"

We nodded. Dad just sighed. "I'm just glad you're both taking it so well. Now get ready for bed. You have a big week coming up."

I went to my room and looked out my window. I saw out of the corner of my eye some flashing lights. It was coming from Adam's window. He was telling me that he wanted to talk. I closed my blinds and went back to bed. I still couldn't forgive him.

On Saturday Bombay called a practice. I met up with Charlie and Jesse before hand and walked to the rink. But I noticed that Jesse was avoiding me.

"Jesse, what's up with you?" I asked. He looked over at me and shook his head. "no tell me."

"I don't like Banks. I don't trust him." Jesse said and I sighed. I knew Adam and Jesse didn't like each other much.

"I'm not happy with him being on the team either, but he's a loyal player. What ever team he's on, he'll do his best for that team." I said. Jesse looked at me like I ad grown two heads. "Look Adam and I had been best friends for a very long time. I know him well enough to believe what I just said and he'll do his best to prove it to all of us."

"Mory!" Adam said walking up to us.

"Later." Jesse said walking away.

"Cook!" I called after him, but he just kept on walking. Adam bit his lower lip an awkwardly looked at Charlie.

"Why don't you want to talk to me any more?" Adam asked. Charlie started to walk away but I grabbed his hand.

"I haven't forgiven you yet." I replied.

Adam shook his head and walked away. Charlie and I walked into the rink and met the others in the locker room.

Bombay turned when we walked in. he looked down and I realized I was still holding on to Charlie's hand. I quickly dropped it before the others noticed. Bombay smirked a little bit and I shot him a warning look.

"Ok team pick up all your things. We're going on a field trip." Bombay announced and the team let out a cry of happiness. We quickly picked up al our things and fallowed Bombay to his van. I was put in the back next to Charlie who sat by the window and Fulton sat on the other side of me. Adam sat next to Fulton. That was till we found out there wasn't going to be enough seats so I sat on Charlie's lap. Adam glared at us. I think he had seen that I was still holding Charlie's hand when we walked into the locker room. I ignored I and stayed quite for the whole ride. When we got to the destination I walked up to Bombay.

"Isn't this the arena where the North Stars play?" I asked quietly. Bombay smiled but said nothing. We walked into find the North Stars practicing. I dropped back to Adam.

"Isn't this one of your biggest dreams?" I asked. He was still in shock and could only nod. "Now aren't you glad you are a Duck. I know Reilly would never do this."

He nudged me and I walked back up to Charlie. One of the players, recognized Bombay and he then looked down at me. "Aren't you Mike Witts daughter?"

"Yeah." I said almost shyly. I couldn't believe he knew me.

"I used to play hockey against him in high school." He said. "Tell him I say hi."

"Will do." I said and as soon as they left I embraced Charlie, but let him go about as fast as I had hugged him.

"Alright, lets have some fun!" Bombay said and we all raced onto the ice. We then raced to the ice. I grabbed Charlie's arm and lead him to one side of the ice. We ten raced to Bombay, who had to catch us both before we hit the wall.

"You two are crazy." Bombay said with a laugh. Adam skated past and I quickly grabbed his arm and skated with him. I knew he still wanted to talk and deep down I wanted us to be best friends again.

"So you want to talk?" I asked but for some reason he acted mad at me. "Ok what's up now?"

"Why don't you go ask your boyfriend." Adam said taking his arm away from me.

"What are you so upset about?" I couldn't believe him. "I don't have a boyfriend. I just have friends. Why are you being a jerk?"

"Listen, Alex told me about things like this." Adam said with a sigh. "He used to have a best friend that was a girl and then she got a boyfriend and they weren't friends any more."

"Adam, I'd only do that to you if you gave me a reason to stop being friends with you." I said with a smirk and pretended to get serious. "Like being a jerk for instance."

"Ha, ha. Very funny." He said sarcastically but smiled. "So does the team know?"

"Know what?" I asked skating a little faster. Tammy called me over and I gladly skated to her. She smiled and said she wanted to get Fulton. I smiled. We snuck up behind him and before he could turn and wrapped our arms around him. Laughing we brought him down to the ice. Fulton laughed and soon he was tickling both of us.

"Alright everybody, lets go get cleaned up." Bombay called. We all skated off the ice a little disappointed. When we got cleaned up, Bombay lead us to the stands. I sad down between Averman and Charlie. Charlie sat next to Bombay.

"I cant believe you brought us to the game." I said with a smile. Bombay smiled back.

"You all deserve it." Bombay replied. It was a very good game even though Larson and McGill showed up. I watched McGill point out Adam and laugh. They didn't even bother finding me. I knew then that Adam would be their new target.


	9. The injury

After we beat the Hornets 5-3 it was time to play the Cardinals

After we beat the Hornets 5-3 it was time to play the Cardinals. It was the first time Bombay put me and Adam on the ice at the same time. It was me, Adam, Charlie, Guy and Connie. Connie stole the puck away from a Cardinals player right before he was going to take a shot at Goldberg. Connie quickly passed the puck to Charlie who took t into the Cardinal zone. Two Cardinals skated hard towards him and he passed the puck to Adam. I quickly cleared his way but to my surprise he passed the puck to me. He goalie was caught off guard and I made my shot. The puck hit the edge of the goalie's glove but still made it. Adam came up behind me and lifted me into the air. When he put me down I turned around and hugged him.

"That was your shot! Why did you give it up to me?" I asked letting him go. "I cleared the way for you."

Adam simply pointed up to the stands where his dad and brother were sitting. To my surprise Jason was sitting with them. The boys were cheering happily, but Phillip didn't look to happy that Adam had given up his shot. I didn't mind. I was just happy to see my brother had finally made it to one of my games. The next face off Adam took it. I was on his right and Averman on his left. When the puck was dropped Adam got it and quickly passed it to me. I beat two Cardinals players but there was one coming fast and hard. He was at least three times my size and I knew I wasn't going to get past him. I quickly passed to Adam. The Cardinals player checked me hard into the board. He had no time to stop before hitting me and his blade ran over my left arm. I let out a cry of pain and held my arm tightly to me. I heard the goal siren and knew Adam and made the goal. The Ducks began to cheer, that is till they noticed that I wasn't getting up. Adam was the first on to my side. He took my helmet off and put my head in his lap. Charlie was the next one by my side.

"Amore, are you ok?" Adam asked worriedly. Charlie took my hand in his and forced me to show my injury. Adam turned his head away when he saw it. He wasn't good with blood.

"Back up boys, give her space." The ref said. When I wouldn't let them go the ref reluctantly let them stay. Bombay was soon at my side. The medic and Bombay quickly lifted the sleeve of my jersey so they could have a look. It wasn't as bad as they had all believed.

"Lets get her off the ice." The medic said and Adam and Bombay helped me to my feet.

"Sorry dad." I said with out thinking. I also wasn't good with blood and was starting to get very woozy.

"You played good. I'm so proud of you Amore." Bombay said allowing Adam and Charlie escort me off the ice considering how short I was. Even the boys had to bend down a little to help me.

"Dad?" Charlie asked me but I couldn't answer I was starting to get weak.

"Don't say anything." Adam said for me. "I'll explain later or when the time is right."

"Thanks boys." The medic said taking me off the ice. I waved goodbye to my two best friends as the medic took me towards the exit where the ambulance waited. Jason was waiting for us when we got there.

I ended up getting six stitches. The doctor said I was very lucky that it wasn't deeper, but he also warned me not to stress my arm. That meant that hockey was only ok if I watched what I was doing. When Jason took me home the Ducks were waiting for me on my front steps.

"Its about time Slick." Jesse said giving me a big hug. "We won…just for you."

"Slick?" Adam asked holding back laughter.

"You cant be a Duck with out having a nickname, Cake-eater." Charlie said playfully nudging Adam's arm.

"That's right Spaz-way." I said giving him a hug. I then hugged Adam. "Don't worry Cake-eater, I'll always know you as All-star."

"That's good Slick." Adam said with a smirk. "I'll always know you as All-star."

The tam started laughing and one by one gave me a hug. We went inside and quickly raced down stairs to the basement. We all decided to watch a movie, but picking out the movie was a nightmare. Connie, Tammy and I wanted to watch a chick flick, but we were quickly out voted by the boys. After about fifteen minutes of arguing, Jason came down and stuck in whatever movie he picked up from the new DVDs. It ended up being Saved. I sat between Charlie and Adam. During the first five to ten minutes the Ducks all had different reactions. The Oreo line made gagging noises. Tammy quickly covered Tommy's eyes while she and Connie squealed and looked away. Averman made some kind of comment that sent him, Karp and Peter into a frenzy. Fulton just stared, looking disgusted. Goldberg didn't seem bothered by it. Both Adam and Charlie started to turn red as they were unsure how to act so I took the opportunity to pock both of them in the side and tease them a bit. After that scene was done, the movie seemed to get better with every one. Adam leaned over to me at one point and laughed.

"Do you remember when you used to be like that blond girl." Adam asked. Peter paused the movie when he heard that.

"You used to kidnap people and try to exercise them?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes Mini Reed, and if you don't watch it, you'll be next." I said sarcastically and Adam laughed.

"No, she used to be the most popular girl in school." Adam said and I nudged him but he ignored me. "Every girl in our grade wanted to be her friend. But she only hung out with me and some of the other Hawks."

"Ha, the girls only wanted to be my friend because I was friends with…" I said then mimicked the girls in my class with a high pitched girly wail. "The Hawks."

Adam rolled his eyes. He never believed me when I told him that.

"No, its true. I one got an invitation to Brittney Warmack's 11th birthday party and inside she wrote. 'bring some of the Hawks.'" I said and Adam laughed. I had showed him the card so when I went I only took Adam. I made it up to her by giving her a team picture signed by the whole team.

"And if you noticed I was no longer popular after you guys became jerks to me." I reminded him. Adam gave me an apologetic look. "You just watch your back at school. They'll be worse to you."

"Thanks for the heads up." Adam said an soon Jason came down the stairs with some of this friends. Alex, Cole and Rick.

"Dad wants you home after the movie." Alex told Adam. Adam simply nodded his reply. He seemed really distant from his brother lately. Alex walked up behind me and ruffled up my hair. "So how's the arm, Squirt?"

I rolled up my sleeve and pulled the bandage aside so he and Jason's friends could see. Cole and Rick were on the JV team. Alex was on the varsity team along with Jason. Cole gave me a high five.

"First hockey scar." Cole said with a smile. "You still going to play after this?"

"Like a little scratch like this could keep me from it." I said kind of snobbishly.

"Spoken like a true hockey player." Rick said also messing up my hair. I glared at him. but he didn't seem to notice. I hated him and Cole. Hey were like older versions of Larson and McGill.

We finished the movie while Jason and his friends played pool. When it was finished the Ducks were forced to leave by Cole and Rick who wanted the TV. The Ducks left disappointedly, but I promised to hold a victory party after we beat the Hawks. I knew they'd hold me to that promise. I went up to my room and once again I noticed that Adam was signaling that he wanted to talk. This time I took out my strobe light and placed it in my window. I then snuck out to the back yard under a large tree that would shelter us from the house so we wouldn't get caught. I found Adam waiting for me.

"What's up?" I asked. He looked a little nervous.

"So are we friends again." Adam asked as he held onto the chain linked fence separating our yards. I smiled at him.

"Adam anybody who would give up a goal for some one because her brother was at the game, plus was he first person at her side when they got hurt is definitely best friend worthy for this girl." I said and Adam's face brightened. "But your going to have to share the best friend spot with Charlie."

"I'm used to that." Adam said, but I wasn't sure what he really meant by that. "So are you going to tell Charlie why you called Bombay Dad."

I slapped my forehead. I had totally forgotten that I had done that. "Some day. I'm not ready for the team to know yet."

"I understand." Adam said. We froze when we heard Adam's back door open.

"Adam?" it was Alex. Adam peaked out of the shadow to let Adam know he was there. He didn't turn back to me but we already knew Alex knew I was there. I waved goodbye.

"See you Squirt." Alex said just loud enough for me to hear, but not for his father to hear. I knew Alex couldn't see me but there was no one else who would be talking to Adam in our spot. "Come on Adam. Dad's about read to go to bed."


	10. Transfer

The next day at school the Ducks could hardly keep their eyes open

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

The next day at school the Ducks could hardly keep their eyes open. They had left my place around 10:30 but I knew they were worn out from the game. We had just gotten to Math class when the teacher said I was wanted in the principals office. I ignored the taunts from my friends and headed to see what I was in for.

"Good morning Miss Witts." The principal said. "I just wanted to give you your transfer papers for your mom to sign."

I took the papers in confusion. "Um… Thanks."

"We'll miss you." She said and sent me back to class. I looked threw the papers trying to find some clue to what she meant. When I walked back into math class, I found it. Shocked I dropped all the papers in my hand except for one. I dropped to my knees and held the paper tight in my hand.

"Miss Witts? Are you alright?" the teacher asked. I shook my head and my friends quickly came to my side. Charlie looked over my shoulder at the paper.

"No!" Charlie demanded. I looked up at him as a tear fell from my eye. "You can't. that's the day of the championship game!"

"What? What's wrong?" Connie asked concerned. I handed her the paper.

"What is it?" Karp asked.

"It's a transfer paper." Connie said as if she couldn't believe what she was reading. "According to this, Amore will be transferred to a private school in Los Angeles on the day of the championship game."

"What!" the rest of the team said in surprise. I shook my head. Mom had moved to LA a week before and I thought she had decided to keep me in Edina, but I guess she had changed her mind.

"Awe man." Peter said shaking his head. "What's Bombay going to think of this?"

"Nothing." I said wiping away my tears. "Because we aren't going to tell him till I do it."

The team agreed and we went through school without even the mention of my transfer. When I got home I saw Bombay's van sitting outside. I sighed. He must have been told by my mother. I walked in and Bombay had a huge smile on his face. I figured by that smile that no one had told him yet.

"Hey Coach! What's up?" I asked putting my things down.

"I have some news for the team, but I wanted to tell you first." Bombay said and his smile grew. "I've been asked to try out for the minors!"

"No way! That's awesome." I said giving him a huge hug. "When will you be trying out?"

"I leave two days after the championship game." Bombay informed me. My heart sank. There was no way I could let him find out I was leaving. He'd end up staying to fight for the right for me to stay, I couldn't do that to him. I was about ready to say something when the phone rang. Dad stuck his head out of the kitchen door way holding the phone. With out him even saying a word, I knew the phone call was for me.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey honey. Did you get the papers from school." Mom asked. I fought the urge to hang up on her.

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up." I said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Mom asked a little taken back. "Your father knew about it. It was his idea."

I fell silent. I even held my breath. It was my dads idea to send me away. I quickly shook off my shock. "Well is there any way to postpone it? Bombay leaves for minors tryouts and I'd like to see him off. So that's only two days longer than planed. And it will give me more time to pack."

"Your father hasn't told you anything has he?" Mom said annoyed. "You wont need to pack a whole lot. Just the things that mean the most to you. Maybe a few clothes that you like, but I've already bought you a new bed and things for your room. You still like the North Stars right?"

"Yeah." I replied. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I still couldn't figure out why dad hadn't told me about this. It then came to me when I look over at my dad, who was glaring into the living room at Bombay. He was sending me away because Bombay was my real dad and didn't want us to become close.

"Anyway I have no problem with you staying those extra two days as long as its ok with your dad."

"Mike?" I said with clinched teeth. He turned towards me, surprised that I had used his name. "He is not my dad. He's Mike."

"Now honey…" Mom started but I interrupted her.

"No father would just give up on a child that he raised just because she's not his. From now on he's just Mike to me."

I hung up the phone and turned towards him. my comment didn't even seem to faze him.

"I guess she told you?" Mike asked.

"No, I found out when the principal handed me my transfer sheet. But mom said I could wait a couple of days so I could say goodbye to my father."

Those words seem to hurt him a bit, but he bounced back quickly. "That's fine by me. But remember, you always have a place to stay here if you come back to visit."

I just nodded and walked into the living room.

"So when are you going to tell the others?" I asked Bombay.

"I'm going to tell Charlie tonight." Bombay replied. "They invited me over for supper… would you like to come?"

"Sure." I said excitedly.

"Is that ok Mike?" Bombay asked him. Mike was sanding in the kitchen door way watching us.

"Gordon, she's your daughter. As long as you get her back home by ten, I really don't mind." Mike replied and walked into the kitchen. Bombay looked at me awkwardly.

"I told him." I said "It's a long story."

"You can tell me on the way to Charlies." Bombay said a little upset with me. The moment we got into the van Bombay turned towards me. "So how did he know?"

"Phillip Banks saw the proud look, or whatever, the proud look you gave me at the first game Adam played as a Duck." I explained hurriedly. Lewis was listening closely. "he was accusing you of something bad, so I had to tell him because he told Mike and…"

"Mike?" Bombay asked.

"Yeah Mike. He's not claiming me, so I'm not claiming him." I explained.

"who else knows?" Bombay asked. I sighed. He was really making me think hard at that moment.

"Well, Mike, Jason and Mom, of course…Um." I really hated having to think hard. I never usually had to at school. "Phillip, Alex and Adam Banks…and I think Charlie kind of knows, but that's only because I called you dad and he heard… and maybe Larson, McGill and Brown."

"So your saying the Hawks pretty much know?" Bombay asked and I nodded. "Great. I'm sure they'll use that against us during the game. And by the way, how's your arm?"

"Good actually. The doctor said I could still play as long as I'm careful." I said looking down at the white patch on my arm.

"We'll see at the game." Bombay replied. "if any of the Hawks know, they'll try and force you to strain it."

We made it to Charlies and both Bombay and I got out of the van. Bombay knocked on the door and Charlie quickly opened it.

"Its about time…Mory?" Charlie said in surprise.

"I thought she would like to join us." Bombay said as Charlie moved to one side to let us in. It didn't look Casey wasn't home yet.

"I just put the pot roast in the oven so it should be done by the time mom get home from work." Charlie said and I smiled to myself. I was so right. "But I haven't started the mashed potatoes and green beans yet."

"That's ok." I said smiling at him. "I'll help."

Charlie and I headed for the kitchen and for a while we were silent.

"So why'd Bombay bring you along anyway?" Charlie asked.

"What don't like my company?" I asked and he smiled.

"She's my daughter." Bombay said from the doorway. Both Charlie's and my mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe he just blurted that out. Bombay smiled at us. "You know that was reaction when I found out."

"Is that what Banks said he would tell me when the time was right?" Charlie asked and I nodded.

"Cool." Charlie exclaimed. We all finished supper together and Bombay sat the table. When Bombay wasn't watching I threw an uncooked green bean at his head. He turned around and I quickly made it look like I was busy. Bombay laughed. He pointed his finger at me knowingly. How he knew it was me I had no clue.

"Oh yeah he is definitely your dad." Charlie said with a laugh. "Only parents know their child has done something with out seeing it."

I laughed. But it made since. Mike always knew when Jason had done something wrong but I always seemed to get away with it. Charlie noticed the awkward silence his comment had caused so he changed the subject.

"You know I heard the North Stars wore the same underwear all through the play-offs last year for luck. So I've been doing the same thing." Charlie said bringing the pot roast to the table. Bombay and I exchanged looks.

"Maybe I should have cooked." Bombay said sort of seriously. "You know, I've been thinking maybe we can all go down to the winter festival tonight."

"All four of us?" Charlie asked.

"Sure." Bombay replied.

"I don't think I should, cause I've got a lot of homework." Charlie said.

"Well then maybe I should take Amore back after diner, I'm sure you've got homework as well." Bombay said. I could see a little disappointment in Charlie's eyes.

"No, I'm still ahead of them so mines done. I should help Charlie with his though." I replied. Charlie hid a smirk and was glad I had caught on.

"You should go. With my mom. By yourselves." Charlie said. The front door open and Casey walked in.

"Mmm, smells great." Casey said not noticing me or Bombay. She set her purse down on the couch then finally saw us. "Hello."

I nudged Bombay as Charlie whispered to him. "Go for it."

"Hi." Bombay aid and I had to hold back from giggling. He was acting like a love struck teenager. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the winter festival with me."

"All of us?" Casey asked.

"Um no. I'm going to help Charlie with some homework since I'm still a head of class." I replied and Casey smiled.

"Sure." Casey said smiling at Bombay. Charlie and I smiled victoriously at one another. Charlie's plan had worked. As we ate I could see something was bothering Casey. After a while she couldn't hold back and had to ask. "So did Charlie invite you over Amore? Because he knows he's supposed to ask me first."

"No actually, I brought her." Bombay replied.

"Oh." Casey said even more confused than before. Charlie and I exchanged worried glances. This conversation could end badly. Bombay looked at me and I nodded. She'd find out eventually and it would be better if she found out before she and Bombay got serious.

"See, Amore is my daughter." Bombay replied. Casey looked at him and I could tell she didn't like the sound of that.

"see Mom and Mike, that my other dad, had split for while before I was born." I explained hurriedly. "Bombay and my mom used to date back in high school so one night old feelings returned and wala her comes baby Amore. Whe n mom found out she was pregnant she got back together with Mike. She dint know I was Bombay's till I was about two or three. She kept it a secret till this year. But Bombay was my godfather so mom always made sure he was in my life. Can you pass me a roll?"

Casey looked shocked. She passé me the rolls with out saying a word. She then looked over at Bombay and to my relief she smiled. "So since you've found you've tried to make up for not being there before?"

"Well yeah." Bombay replied. "I mean as her godfather, I was there for her, but not like a father should. I just figured hey, she's mine why not claim her."

Casey looked at me then back at Bombay. "I can see a lot of resemblance now that you say something. How come no one has seen it before?"

"I look more like my mom and my pure luck my older brother got blue eyes and blond hair." I said. "Mike's mom had blond hair, but all four of my grandparent ha brown eyes."

"So how do you know Bombay's your father?" Casey asked.

"She has my eyes, and my mother's hair." Bombay smile at me proudly. "She has freckles as well. And not to mention the infatuation with hockey."

"You should have a DNA test just to make sure that you don't get to close and ruin your relationship with Mike." Charlie said to me and I looked over at Bombay. That wasn't a bad idea. If I wasn't, then Mike would most likely let me stay and if I was I'd still have Bombay as a father.

"Well is getting late." Bombay replied "We'd better get going if I'm going to be back in time to have Mory back by ten."

Casey agreed and they both stood up. Before they got to the door she turned back to me and Charlie. "You two behave yourselves."

"Don't worry mom, we'll be good." Charlie said ten acted like he was going back to his room to get his text book. "Hey Mory, I need help on question three. I know to make a water molecule you need one oxygen but is it two or three hydrogen?"

"Two. That why water is some times called H2O." I said and seeing that Charlie and I seemed sincere about doing homework, Casey and Bombay left. Charlie came back out of his room text book free. I knew he had his homework done because I had helped him with it in study hall.

"Lets clean off the table. That should give them time to get there." Charlie said.

"Better do the dishes as well. Knowing Bombay he'll linger outside a moment to see if he can catch us." I said and Charlie nodded in agreement. We ran from the dining room to the kitchen with our arms full of dishes. When the table was cleared, Charlie stared on dishes and I put the leftovers in Tupperware and put them in the fridge. We had everything done in about five minutes. Charlie did one walk through of the apartment and seeing that everything was good we headed out.


	11. Pain and Tears

When we got to the park Bombay and Casey were surprisingly easy to find

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

When we got to the park Bombay and Casey were surprisingly easy to find. They were even so absorbed in each others company that we could fallow them close enough to hear their conversation.

"I don't know how they sculpt these." Casey said admiring an ice sculpture of a half moon and clouds. "Hmmm, I wonder, I used to sculpt, but now I do mostly paintings. How do you think they do the details?"

"Oh, little men. Tiny chisels, big mittens." Bombay replied with a smile.

"Oh…I'm nervous." Casey admitted. "I'm rambling on and on here. You probably think I'm weird."

"No, I think you're great." Bombay leaned over and kissed Casey on the cheek. I nudged Charlie and he smiled. Next thing we knew Casey started to turn around and Charlie and I had to quickly get out of her sight so we hid behind an ice sculpture. Bombay fallowed Casey.

"When I was a little girl, I used to pretend that that was an ice castle." Casey said. "And that was my room, that window right up there and last winter I gave Charlie that one."

"Awe." I whispered and Charlie nudged me as his face turned red.

"What about me? which window is mine?" Bombay asked. "I want to live there too."

Casey's smile faded and she walked away. I looked over at Charlie, who looked as confused as I was.

"What? What did I say?" Bombay called after her. Casey turned back towards Bombay and he walked up to her.

"Its not that easy." Casey said. Charlie looked down at the ground in disappointment.

"What's not that easy?" Bombay asked. "Casey I was just playing around."

Casey sighed. "Look, I don't know how you feel about me, I don't even know how I feel about you. But I do know that there's a kid back home, who's absolutely falling in love with his coach. And if you cant deal with that, if your just playing around, then you'd better let me know."

"What are we talking? Till death do us part?" Bombay asked and it was my turn to bow my head in disappointment. He was still trying to joke around. "I have to decide of the first date?"

"Stop it, Gordon." Casey demanded. "Charlie's gonna be there when we get back. And tomorrow and ten years from now. Look I can take it, but if Charlie gets too attached, Every time this happens, it gets a little rougher on him. and now there is another child involved and I don't want it to become harder on him."

"Just on him?" Bombay asked. Bombay slowly got closer to Casey and gave her a sweet and innocent kiss on the lips. Charlie and I quickly left before we couldn't hold back our excitement back and blow our cover. When we got inside the apartment we started to cheer.

"You are brilliant Charlie." I said giving him a hug.

"Do you realize that if they get married, we'd be brother and sister." Charlie asked and I smiled. That would be cool. I looked up at the clock and realized it was nine thirty. They'd be coming home any minute. Charlie quickly grabbed his text book, a not book and a pin. We sat down at the table and just as Charlie found the correct page, the front door opened.

"So carbon dioxide is CO2?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah see, its not that hard." I said with a smile.

"So its one part carbon and two parts dioxide?" Charlie asked and I sighed as if I had spent this whole time trying to teach him.

"No O means oxygen like the O in H2O." I explained then looked up. "Oh hey guys."

"Looks like you two are working hard." Bombay said looking over our shoulders. "Well finish that last question and then it will be time to take Amore home."

"Ok." I replied the turned back to Charlie. "So how would you write carbon dioxide?"

"A big C and O then a two?" Charlie asked.

"Small two, but you get the idea." I said standing up while Charlie pretended to write down the answer. Bombay and I said our goodbyes and headed down to the waiting van. The moment the doors shut Bombay started to laugh and turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I love how you two had been working on homework the whole night, yet the writing on Charlie's paper was done in pencil and he only had a pen in his hand." Bombay explained. I smiled at him. I had forgotten that he was a lawyer and was very good at noticing detail. "So what did you see."

"Oh not much…Casey's ice castle. You goofing around at the wrong moment…the kiss." I said and my smile widened.

**Next Day**

I looked at the team standing in line next to me. The Hawks. In front of me was Fulton and behind me was Adam. Larson and McGill had forgotten about me. McGill smirked over at Adam and I wished I could do something about it. The National Anthem was sung and the teams took to their benches.

"Now we are going to be down one player for a while." Bombay informed us. "Amore will be sitting out for a while because of her arm."

"But we need Slick!" Guy protested. "She's one of our best scores."

"I didn't say she was benched." Bombay said. "I just don't want the Hawks to find out about her arm."

Bombay paused and waited for the Hawks to stop chanting so the team could hear him.

"Ducks lets get fired up." Bombay said and we all put our hands in. We started to quack along with the crowd. When we finished Charlie, Adam, Averman, Jesse, and Guy took to the ice.

"Hey Banks, don't forget what team your on." Jesse said before leaving the bench. Adam looked down and skated away.

"He's a Duck Jesse, He'll play like a Duck." Bombay said but Jesse just rolled his eyes and skated to his spot. Bombay turned towards me. "What's Jesse's problem with Adam?"

"Adam knocked Jesse's helmet off the first game you coached, he bullied us in the alley one day…oh and last year Adam called him a no talented loser." I said then thought a little. "There's more but hey who's keeping track."

Charlie was on the left against Donny Brown. Jesse was on the right with Ray Larson opposite him. Adam took the face off against Bryan McGill. When the puck was dropped McGill seemed to forget about the puck and pushed Adam towards Larson. Larson let Jesse go and sandwiched Adam hard against McGill. Adam hit the ice hard.

"Good hit! That's the way I want you guys to play it!" Reilly called from the bench. I glared over at him as he looked over at him pulling on the collar of his coat, which was popped up.

"Look at him trying to look gangsta." Terry said bitterly. "I bet he never even been on that side of town."

I smiled, knowing Terry was probably right. When I looked back towards the game Adam had possession of the puck and quickly iced the puck in the Hawk's zone. Larson got the puck and headed back on the attack. Adam stole the puck and passed to Averman. As Averman turned back towards the Hawk's side the puck was stolen by Herek. Charlie came out of no where and stole the puck back from Herek. McGill came up from behind Charlie and the puck slid to the left corner of the rink. Guy got possession of the puck and almost got it to the blue line but got checked by Larson and Brown. Guy passed the puck back towards where he had gotten it from and Adam quickly took possession.

"Banks two coming hard!" Charlie warned. I shook my head when I saw Larson and McGill skating hard towards Adam. Right before he got checked Adam passed the puck to Charlie. I watched as Adam took his time getting up. He was really hurting from that hit. The puck was intercepted by Herek. Herek passed the puck to Larson. Guy was coming hard at Larson so he passed the puck to Brown. With his favorite shot, Brown backhanded the shot and scored.

"Bombay let me out there!" I said pleadingly. "Let me back up Adam. They're all over him."

"Not yet Amore." Bombay said calmly and I sighed. Larson ad he puck now. Guy knocked him down and took the possession of the puck. He passed back to Adam. Adam shot and sadly Wise saved it. Adam got possession of the puck again only to have it stolen by Stevens. Stevens moved the puck down past the blue line and passed to Larson. Larson passed the puck to McGill faking out Goldburg. McGill rounded the net and scored.

"Averman! You're off!" Bombay called then turned to me. "You're on Witts."

I jumped over the board and skated hard towards all the action. McGill had possession of the puck. When he saw me coming he quickly made his shoe only to have it saved by Goldburg. Guy got the puck. He came around the net and I called for it, but before he could pass it, Larson stole it. Adam tried to help Guy to only be knocked don by McGill. Guy stole the puck back. I skated forward to try and help. Stevens came out of no where and bent down in front of me. there was no way of avoiding him. I flipped over his back. I protected my arm as I hit the ice only a couple of inches away from the board. As I got up I saw Jesse stop Herek and Charlie got the puck. I got to my feet and just as I started to skate towards Charlie to back him up McGill stole the puck and I stopped, waiting for him to come my way. He skated for me and right before he ran into me he passed he puck to Brown who made another goal. McGill laughed as he skated passed me.

"That's how we eliminate traitors." He said with a smirk. "How's the arm?"

I hadn't even realized I had been holding it. But now he knew. I skated back to the bench with the others. It was the end of the first half.

"Is your arm ok?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. How are you holding out?" I asked.

"I'm hurting." He admitted.

"I wish could help you out but I have to be careful." I said. "Bryan knows about my arm."

"Be careful." Adam warned. Bombay walked over to me.

"I saw you holding your arm." He said.

"I was just protecting it." I replied. He nodded then turned to the Ducks.

"Don't be scared of them Ducks. That's what they want." Bombay told us. "Keep your heads up. Play proud. Lets fly! Come on, lets go!"

Adam and I headed for the ice but I grabbed his arm and nodded towards the Hawks bench. Reilly was talking to McGill and Larson in a hushed voice. I looked at him nervously.

"What your back." Adam warned.

"You too." I said and we took our spots on the ice. I lined up against Larson and Adam took the face off against McGill. The puck was dropped and Adam put up a good fight but McGill got it and passed back to Stickler. Larson tried to trip me up with his stick as he pushed the handle hard against my left arm. By the time I got away from Larson, Charlie had stolen the puck and was headed back towards the Hawk zone. He passed the puck to Adam who had McGill on his tale. I started to skate fast towards McGill, but I was quickly stopped by Larson. I watched McGill push Adam from behind. Adam made his shot. He kept sliding forward till the goal post stopped him. he scored despite McGill's attempt. I got to my feet and looked over at Larson. He had taken off his helmet and started to skated towards Adam. I then noticed Adam wasn't getting up. I made it to Adam's side just after Larson.

"Adam, Adam are you ok?" Ray asked. Adam didn't answer.

"Oh no." I said putting my hand on Adam's back. He didn't move. Ray looked back at Bryan.

"What did you do?" He asked with a glare.

"My job." Bryan said bitterly. I stood up but Ray stopped me before I could jump Bryan.

"Reilly told you to take him out of the game didn't he!" I asked angrily. Bryan just smirked. The ref came up behind Bryan and escorted him to the box. Bombay and he rest of the Ducks that were on the ice came up to Adam. Larson went back to the bench when Reilly called him back over. I glared over at the Hawks. Reilly was looking pleased. S the medics put Adam on the straight board I felt a tear streak don my face. Bombay saw and pulled me into a hug.

"Reilly told them to take Adam out." I said angrily. "Don't you dare take me out of the game."

"They'll be after you next." I turned to see Adam was awake. "Did it go in?"

I was so relieved to see Adam awake that I became speechless.

"Yeah man." Jesse answered with a smile.

"Jesse, do me a favor." Adam said as the medic shined a light in his eyes. "Kick some Hawk butt."

"All right, Cake-Eater." Jesse said smiling. As they started to take Adam away I skated over to the Hawks bench.

"Well if it isn't Amore Witts." Reilly smirked. "Come to beg for your spot back?"

"I don't play for scum like you." I spat. "Adam could have really gotten hurt."

"At least we aren't traitors." Brown said. I was about ready to jump him when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Bombay.

"You got something to say to me Bombay?" Reilly asked.

"To think I wasted all those years worrying about what you thought." Bombay said disappointedly. "Your going down Reilly."

Bombay walked away and with a smirk I fallowed him.

"Let me got after 'em, Coach, let me get 'em." Fulton said.

"No we're better than that." Bombay said and the Ducks started to protest. "Look, look its time to play smart hockey, Duck hockey. All right? Now we got the power play. We're gonna hit 'em where it hurts the most! Up there."

Bombay pointed up at the score bored. The Ducks cheered. "Fulton, your in."

"Coach, They'll be rushing him." Averman reminded him. Bombay thought for a moment.

"Right, Jesse make sure you give Fulton plenty of time." Bombay said. The team got into their positions. I took the face off against McGill.

"Your going down Witts." McGill said with a smirk. I smirked and before he could stop me I passed the puck to Fulton As Jesse cleared the net I was in a full out battle with McGill. McGill took his stick and as hard as he could scrapped it against my left arm. I muffled my cry and angrily pushed McGill to the ground. Fulton took his shot. It was so powerful, it knocked Wise into the goal. Fulton scored. I raced over to Fulton and gave him a huge hug. We all raced over to the bench in celebration. We then heard the whistle. We turned and looked around. The ref went and talked to the Hawks. Not finding what he was looking for he skated over to us.

"We have a major amount of blood on the ice." That's all the Ref had to say. Bombay turned towards me.


	12. Goodbyes

"Let me see your arm

"Let me see your arm." Bombay demanded. He noticed that I was holding it behind my back.

"Come on Coach, I can still play." I protested, but I knew I really shouldn't. the pain was almost bringing tears to my eyes and it was taking a lot of control to not show it.

"Damn it Amore, let me see your arm." Bombay ordered. I held out my left arm and the sleeve of my jersey was already spotting with blood. Bombay carefully took off my glove and rolled up my sleeve. The once white bandage was now almost completely red.

"Oh god!" Charlie said putting his hand over his mouth. "That looks worse than the first time."

"Come on." The ref said as he took my other arm. "Let get you to the ambulance."

"Come on ref cant I just bandage it up." I asked. "I can still play. See look."

I rotated my arm and flexed it a little. I tried my hardest not to show my pain. I sighed knowing that I wasn't going to win with this one. The ref escorted me off the ice. I heard the announcer explaining to the confused crowd of why I was being escorted off the ice.

"It seems that the Duck's player 66, Amore Witts, had reopened n injury from her game against the Cardinals. It looks like the Hawks aren't taking any chances. That is two star players the Duck have lost in this game tonight. I hope Bombay has some tricks up his sleeve because they are going to need them with Witts and Banks out of the game." One of the announcers said and I bowed my head.

"You may be right." The other announcer said. "But Witts and Banks are the newer players to the team. Witts had started out on the Ducks when they were D5 this year then had switched back to her old team the Hawks. She later returned to the team as a Duck. As for Banks he was a Hawk till he had found out the district lines had been changes so he then became a Duck as well. The Ducks had made it with out them before, so maybe they can pull through this."

I smiled a little. It was true. The Ducks had tied with the Cardinals the first time they played them. Then both Adam and I were on the Hawks team.

"Amore!" I turned to see my brother racing towards me. "Oh my god are you ok?"

"We got to move her along son. The ambulance isn't going to wait much longer with the Banks kid in his state." The ref said. We hurried to the ambulance and I go in the back.

"Sorry two of you are going to have to stay behind." The medic said to Alex and Phillip.

"Amore? What are you doing here." Alex asked then he saw my arm. "Oh Fuck."

"Alexander Joseph Banks." Phillip scorned. He stood up and got out of the ambulance. "I'll drive my car. Jason you can fallow me."

"Amore?" Adam asked I went and sat by him. "Why aren't playing?"

"McGill busted my arm open again." I said with a sigh.

"Great now they are going to have trouble." Adam said with a heavy sigh.

"I doubt that. Now that McGill has gotten us out of the game they'll most likely lighten up thinking they have nothing to worry about and then Bombay will think of some brilliant plan." I said with a smile. Adam still looked doubtful.

"Well their will always be next year." Adam smiled back. I hadn't told him yet that for me there would not be a next year. When we got to the hospital Phillip and Jason was already there. Jason went with me to get my stitches while Phillip and Alex went with Adam. I got ten stitches and the doctor didn't seem too pleased. He kept me in the hospital so he could do some tests to make sure none of my nerves or main veins were injured.

When Adam got all of his testing done they put him in my room. They figured it would be easier on them to do that than having us walk around. Adam was only in the room for at least half an hour when the Ducks raced in.

"We won!" Charlie said then sat down on my bed. The rest of the Ducks circled around Adam and my beds.

"It was amazing!" Tammy said giving me a hug. "We tied with them and then McGill knocked Charlie down."

"Charlie then got a penalty shot." Fulton said with a smile.

"None of us thought he would make it." Karp said shaking his head.

"You know because Spaz-way has a bad habit of fanning." Peter said.

"Then he triple deaks!" Jesse said excitedly "Then…"

"Score!" The team exclaimed all together.

"The Ducks win." Bombay said happily. I couldn't believe it. I was so proud of my team. I just wished I could have been there.

The next day every one came and hung out at my house. I still didn't tell Adam or Bombay that I was going to be moving to LA. That way I would be easier for Bombay to go to try outs. We watched all three fast and the furious movies when Jason came down holding his camera.

He snapped a bunch of ransom shots of every one. And I knew he was doing it for me.

"Ok every one. Get together and we'll take a team picture." We got closer and I put my arms around Adam and Charlie. I was so happy to have them there with me but it broke my heart to know that this would be the last time we were all together. Jason snapped the picture and smiled. "That was awesome. Thanks.

Jason went back up stairs and Bombay looked at his watch. It was time to take every one home. Adam stayed when the others left. We had planed a Guitar Hero Championship against Jason and Alex that night. Before I knew it I was thrown down on the couch with my right leg pined up above my head.

"Now lets see you get out of that!" Alex exclaimed. I laughed and tried my hardest to get free with no luck.

"Adam a little help here please." I begged. Adam just stood back with a smile on his face.

"You two are on your own." Adam said and Alex let me go. Jason came down the stairs with munchies.

"Come on boys! I'm ready to kick your butts." I said and grabbed the guitar.

I ended up losing big time. Adam won then Jason and then Alex. I was never going to live this moment down. They would remind me of it for the rest of my life.

When Adam and Alex left I went up to my room and finished packing some of the things I couldn't leave behind. Jason walked into my room and sat down on my bed. He had a book in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked sitting down next to him. he handed me the book and I smiled. It was full of pictures he had taken from the games he had gone to and from tonight. I gave him a hug as the tears started to stream down my face. "You have to come and visit me."

"Nothing will keep me from it." Jason said then stood up. "Get some sleep. Your going to have a long day tomorrow.

The day Bombay left we were all there. We all lined up at the bus stop. I stood next to Charlie and his mom, because I knew they'd understand how upset I would be.

"Look don't take any bad dives, okay?" Peter said as Bombay walked down the line saying goodbye.

"Just remember, keep your head up man." Jesse said.

"Cake-eater." Adam teased and I smiled. They were the only two that didn't know that sitting behind the bus in a black Lincoln was my mother. I'd be leaving right after the bus pulled away.

"Remember concentration, not strength." Fulton said it was the first time I realized Fulton was about the same height as Bombay.

"And for God's sakes, soft hands." Averman said and the Ducks smiled. Adam and I were the only ones who didn't get the joke. He then came to me.

"Keep in touch." I said giving him a hg. I ten whispered in is ear. "I'm proud of you….Dad."

He smiled at me.

"Anything else?" He asked jokingly.

"Yeah have fun, Coach." Charlie said. He gave him a hug and I heard him whisper. "We'll take good care of her."

"Thank you." Bombay whispered back. "I must be crazy. A tryout with the minors. I'm gonna be going up against kids half my age."

"Just have a good try out Gordon." Casey said with a smile. "One step at a time."

"Yeah your right." Bombay looked like he was going to hug Casey and I winked at Charlie as he went in for the kiss. The Ducks hooted and applauded.

"Bye, I'll call you when I get there." Bombay said getting on the bus. The door closed behind him and he put his bag down in the front seat. He then headed back down the bus stairs and the bus driver opened the door for him.

"Hey Ducks! No matter what happens, we'll see you next season. We got a title to defend."

Every one but me cheered. All the trouble it was for me to be on the team and I'd most likely never see them again. The bus drove off and the Ducks ran to the end of the sidewalk and waved goodbye. I started to walk to my mom's car as their backs were turned. I didn't want them to see my crying.

"Amore!" I turned to see Charlie racing my way and slowly the Ducks walked towards me also. Adam looked confused. Charlie gave me a hug. My tears became heavy. "Don't forget your Ducks."

"Never." I said in between sobs. "I'll never forget you."

One by one they each gave me a hug. They left Adam for last. He looked down at the ground then up at me. he was also crying and the sight of him broke my heart. He held out a box to me. "The team gave me this to give to you. They told me to save it for the right moment."

I opened the box and inside was a beautiful charm bracelet. There were hockey sticks, skates and the logo of the Duck. But what really got me was the personalized charms. Each player had put something on there so I'd always think of them. There was round gold charms and on each one had the Ducks names and on the other side was their nicknames. Next to their names were their numbers. There was also an oreo cookie charm, Ducks flying in a V charm and then my number in gold with diamond studs on it. I gave Adam a hug.

"Thank you." I said wiping away my tears. "All of you. I promise to keep in touch."

I got into my mom's car and we drove away. The whole ride I never once talked to her. I knew it was not her fault but I just wished she would have told Mike no, that she wanted me to stay in Edina. I had been asleep when we reached my new home. It was very large. And very…modern. I was wondering how much of a raise my mother had really gotten.

"Welcome to LA honey." Mom said opening my car door.

Adam sat in his room looking at an old picture of the Hawks. Amore was sitting on his and McGill's shoulders. Brown and Larson where on either side of him and McGill, holding on to Amore's arms so she wouldn't fall. He looked closer at Amore and for the first time realized her smile was fake. He put the picture down and took up the newest team picture. The Ducks. I was taken the day Adam got out of the hospital and the day before Bombay and Amore left. It had been at least two weeks since then. Amore had her arms around his and Charlies shoulders as she hugged her two best friends close. around them the Ducks smushed together. Amore looked sad, yet happy to be with her friends. He heard a knock on his door. He looked up to see Alex.

"Your going to want to come down stairs." Alex said sounding upset. Confused Adam fallowed his brother to the living room where Jane Witts was. She looked like she had been crying for days. She quickly embraced Adam.

"Oh Adam, please tell me you've heard from Amore." She said and Adam was even more confused.

"I haven't talked to her since she left." Adam said an Jane looked like she was going to burst into tears. "Why whats wrong?"

"Amore didn't come home two days ago." Jane said. "We've been looking everywhere for her. I was just hoping she would have contacted you."

"No, but I'll call Charlie." Adam said as he quickly raced to the phone. As soon as he was about to pick up the phone it rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?" Adam answered and the only think he heard was Amore's happy voice.

"Adam?"

"Amore? Where are you?" Adam asked in a hushed voice.

"Mom is there isn't she?" Amore asked but didn't allow him to answer. "Tell her that I'm ok. And tell the Ducks I'm sorry. I love you All-Star. I'll miss you."

The phone went dead. She was saying goodbye for good.


End file.
